


Can The Crows Survive?

by NekoSama09



Series: Have The Crows Fallen? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Scientists - Freeform, Hurt Karasuno, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno Family, Kidnapping, M/M, Man Made Monsters, Science Experiments, Torture, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: Everyone never knew that their lives will change from one kidnapping. No one thought that they'll be forced into an experiment, nor did they expect to be tortured. But that how life goes. One day, you're having fun, until everything goes to hell.So now, Karasuno spends their days trapped, their hopes and dreams of freedom was fading. But that doesn't mean that any of them will go down without a fight. Because those teenagers were stubborn as hell, and no one can tell them what to do.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Have The Crows Fallen? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655161
Comments: 86
Kudos: 449





	1. Where am I?

It was the dead of night; none dare to awake from slumber. Screams and cries for help or the heavy footsteps that pounds against the concrete did not reach the sleeping. Amid the shadows, two teenagers ran. They did not dare to cease their movement, not wanting to get captured.

Both bolted down the park path, trying to quicken their pace to an all sprint. The redhead had tears pouring from his eyes, not bothering to wipe them dry. The tallest chest heaves in and out, gasping for oxygen.

The boys didn't know how long they ran, but both know that they can't stop. Because not far behind them were four men, all in army gear, standing above six feet. Though they lack guns, the mysterious men were built tough. And four muscular men vs. two teenagers was an unfair fight.

Hinata and Kageyama from Karasuno had no choice but to run since they were the only ones left.

It was supposed to be a team gathering. Since the third year's graduation was around the corner, everyone decided to visit a shrine together. As the night gradually took the sky, both managers, Ukai, and Takeda left. Leaving the boys alone at the shrine, but none could expect to be ambushed by eight large men. It started with Asahi; the tallest man body-slammed him to the ground. And without realizing it, everyone scattered and was being taken away. One by one, the Karasuno volleyball team was being forced into a black van. But at the last minute, Daichi and Tanaka tackle the guy who held onto the Hinata and Kageyama, releasing them from his grasp.

Both boys were hesitant about leaving their team. Hinata sobs when Sugawara, who was trapped in the van; told him to run: and Kageyama felt his tears cloud his vision while seizing Hinata's hand, and that leads them to the current situation. Heart hammering against their chest, rasping throat, heavy legs, the crisp night air, bare skin prickly from numbness. They were so close to freedom, so close to the police station.

Until one of the men pulls out a gun that hid in his pocket. With one shot, the bullet whistle through the air, 1,700 mph per second, and graze the side of Hinata’s ear.

Hinata screams from shock and pain, feeling blood oozing from the wound. Yet, the redhead kept moving, not wanting to die or get shot at, he pulls the surprise Kageyama away from the main street. Hinata knew that they’ll never reach the police station, so their best chance was the Mountains that stood beside the houses and stores. Kageyama took notice of the redhead plan and charged forward into the rows of trees. Both could hear the men curses and trying to push their big bodies through the narrow gap between two trees.

The boys took that chance to distance themselves from their kidnappers, and hike the steeped hill. They push through the branches that torn their skin and clothes, sweat and mug cling to them, and sore muscles twitch painfully at every step they took.

“ Let's take a break here,” huffs Kageyama and finally collapses.

“ O-okay,” Hinata says before dropping on the wet and muddy grass.

The boys had put a 20 feet distance from the men; they are sure of it. But Kageyama decided that they should hide above the trees to be safe.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was terrified, his body trembles in fear, and tears continuously ran down his cheek. He sat on top of a tree, with Kageyama at his side. The setter was always good at hiding his emotions, but Hinata could see the fear behind his blank face.

“ We can’t stay up here forever, so I was thinking about moving along the trees. Those men won’t realize that we even left.” Kageyama explains while Hinata was still in his trance, “ Dumbass! Are you listening to me!”

“ yes!” Hinata hissed when the setter elbowed his side, “ jumping like monkeys.”

This earns Hinata a glare, but he ignores it since Kageyama wasn’t the scariest thing to him anymore.

“ Get serious, I know that you’re scared, but we can’t save anyone if we get caught.”

The redhead body tense, since Kageyama was right. This was no time to be terrified. All the members of Karasuno were gone, his upperclassmen surrendered their freedom for them. He understands that he shouldn’t be crying; he knows that he has to save everyone. But Hinata wasn’t the best person for the job; Daichi should have saved Tsukishima or Ennoshita, they were more intelligent than some weak baby cry.

“ I swear if you’re thinking that you are a weak baby cry, so help me.” Kageyama grumbles, causing Hinata to jerk his head up from the shock, “ How did you know!?”

Rolling his eyes, Kageyama nudges his finger to Hinata’s chest, “ You aren’t weak Hinata, you’re the strongest person I know. And I’m glad it's you that I’m stuck with.”

And now, the tears that Hinata shed were from joy. The greatest person Hinata ever knew, believes he was the strongest person. It makes him believe that he could be strong; he’ll become the strongest person, so he could protect Kageyama and rescue his friends.

“ So are you ready,” Kageyama asks.

“ Definitely,” says Hinata while drying his tears.

The two shared a look before Hinata moved along the branch, putting one hand before the other, he made his way to the tree in front of him. With slow movements, Hinata decided to grab the thickest branch and began transporting his body to the other tree. It wasn’t easy to be quiet, and he fears the noises he made. Leaves rustle from the movement, and small grunts that leave his lips echo back. But Hinata tries to put his anxiety away, not wanting to lose the contraction of moving from one tree to another. Kageyama was always a step behind, forcing Hinata to pick up his pace.

After what seemed like hours, Hinata was starting to see some houses from a distance.

“ Kageyama, we’re almost there!” The redhead grins behind his shoulder.

He thought Kageyama would be happy, but the look on his face made Hinata worry, “ What’s the matter? Why are you gazing up at the sky?”

“ I thought I saw something? Like a bird,” Kageyama says while searching the sky for this bird.

“ Get serious! Why are you searching for a dumb bird!?”

Kageyama just kept his eyes on the sky and finally found his bird, he slowly tilted his face toward Hinata, “ I don’t think it’s a bird.”

“ What do you mean?” Hinata asks in confusion, not understanding Kageyama’s grave expression.

But before Kageyama could open his mouth, something big swoop down above Kageyama, surprising Hinata. It happens within three seconds, and Hinata couldn’t react when this giant bird monster digs its talons into Kageyama’s shoulders. The setter screams in agony, not expecting the pain, while Hinata calls out for him.

“ Run!” Was the last thing Kageyama ordered Hinata before the monster took to pass the clouds.

The word run echoes in his head, causing his body to react on its own, Hinata hops down the tree, twigs, and leaves got caught by his clothes, before his face slammed into the floor. But he didn’t dwell in pain and instead pushed himself up, so he could get out of the forest. He sprints to pass the many trees, uncaring on how fast he was going downhill, his feet barely touches the ground. He was a few feet away from the exit. Hinata smiles at the sight of people not far from the forest and was ready to call out to them.

Until sharp talons dig into his shoulders and Hinata knew that he has lost his freedom.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kageyama was petrified. He has spent hours eyeing the miniature land that he called his home. And it wasn't like he was frightened of heights; he was just afraid of falling fifty feet to his death.

The giant bird that took him still had its talons digging in Kageyama's shoulders, but he sadly got used to the pain. Taking his eyes off the ground, the boy decided to take a closer look at the monster that carried him. He roams through the black feathers to the featherless torso. And blanch in shock from the sight of the human face on the bird. Besides the black eyes and pointed teeth, the monster seems humanoid.

“ Where are you taking me?” he decides to ask the bird monster.

“ Master orders me to take humans. I must put you in a cage soon.” Harsh words came from the bird's mouth, not sounding like a human. It made him shudder, not liking the sound of that.

” What do you mean by cag—” Kageyama words were cut short by the monster withdrawing its talons from Kageyama. Gravity tugs onto Kageyama's, his body rapidly plunges to the ground. Terror overwhelms his systems, his throat dries from his screams, his vision blurs with unwanted tears, and his chest squeezed tight making it hard to breathe.

The mountain of rocks was the only thing in his sight, sharp edges standing tall, making sure that Kageyama dies from impalement.

” No!!!” cries Kageyama.

Was he going to die? Is this the end?

Kageyama waited for death.

Until an unexpected motion below made Kageyama gapes as the rocks began to crumble before unhurriedly splitting in the middle. The sound of a machine was all Kageyama could hear, and the void in the middle was all he saw. Just as the rocks parted ways, Kageyama drops down the gap, sliding down the steep tunnel. He was still screeching while falling. Thankfully, just as he went tumbling down the tunnel, he was hurled out of the exit and rolled across the dirt.

The setter groans in pain, not appreciating the rough treatment. His body and wounds ached painfully, and a sudden wave of dizziness wasn’t helping.

Kageyama decided to look around, to see where he crash-landed.

But before he could do anything, he heard shrieking from the tunnel that he fell from. Staring at the gap, he watches as another body rolled out.

“ Hinata!” Kageyama wasn't shocked that he was caught, but he had hoped that Hinata could have made it to the police.

“ K-Kageyama? What happened, where are we?” The redhead scans the surroundings before crawling over to the setter. With eyes blown-wide, the small boy tucks himself into Kageyama’s side.

The two boys found themselves in a large cage, something that is usually for locking animals. It could easily fit ten grown men. Beyond that was a room, walls were painted white. The room was bare from anything but the cage which stood tall in the middle. Kageyama found it odd to have a cage in a plain room, with nothing else inside. On top of that, everything was so clean, like somebody scrubs away all the dirt overnight, as if they knew that someone would arrive.

” I don't know where we are, but I don't think we're being welcomed as guests.”

“ Ah, but you are guests.”

Kageyama recoils from the sudden voice while Hinata launches himself into Kageyama’s side. They shift their head toward the door, where the voice was heard from, to see a man in his late forties and three other men who look like guards. The strange people walk in the room, making their way to the teenagers. The elderly man smiles kindly, yet Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to trust that man, there was something dangerous about him. But Hinata couldn’t tell and smiled back at the man, being less cautious, which made the man smile even wider.

“ Why in the hell did you kidnap us!? And what in the hell was that bird!?” Kageyama demanded, he had enough of this, he wanted answers.

Hinata finally realizes who these people were and backpedal away from them, he found himself by Kageyama’s side again. The elder man sighs at their reactions before taking a seat on the chair that one of the other guards got him, “ My children, please relax.”

Instead of relaxing, Kageyama gave the man his best glare, “ What do you want from us?”

“ I want a revolution and you can help me. With that blood flowing in your veins, you are perfect for our research.”

“ W-What does that mean?” asked Hinata.

“ Well, let me show you what I mean. Take them out of the cage,” the man orders the guards. So two buffed men unlocked the cage and took both boys by the arm, pushing them toward the elderly man, “ Let me show your new home now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea since 2014 and I finally putting it into a story. I'm so happy that I could finally do this.
> 
> Everyone in Karasuno shall have their moment and I think they're all special. Also they will all have powers, but I had 12 different powers and I didn't know who to give them too. So I used a random name picker to decided which power Karasuno's member will have. 
> 
> Enjoy :D


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acts of violence and other stuff. I'm so sorry my baby crows, its time for torture.

Sugawara sat for seven hours in the van. He was uncomfortably squashed between nine teenagers, all blindfolded. But at least, Hinata and Kageyama were able to escape. He just prays that they were able to get help.

“ We’re here, get the kids out.” One man orders the others. Sugawara felt hands around his arms before he felt his body being hoisted out of the van. All of them move along a stone path, making their way to some unknown area. Hopefully, it wasn’t a place to torture or kill them.

“ Welcome!” Sugawara heard a cheerful voice once they were pushed through some doors, “ I’m glad to see that you all made it.”

Everyone in Karasuno stood quiet, trying their best to glare through the blindfolds. The cheery man sighs before ordering their kidnappers to discard their blindfolds. Sugawara waited patiently as his eyes recovered from the bright light. Once his view was clear, he rummages the room for everyone. Asahi, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita stood on his right; all looked terrified. Daichi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya stood on his left; they were hostile. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Narita were slightly behind him, all looking anxious. And in front of him were five unidentified men and two familiar faces.

Sugawara's eyes widen at the sight of Hinata and Kageyama. Both were coated in cuts and bruises. Three bloody holes were on each shoulder, and the collars around their necks seem uncomfortably tight. It made his blood boil, to see two innocent teenagers harmed and abused.

“ Hinata!? Kageyama!?” Tanaka and Nishinoya clamor for them, yet the two didn’t react. Both looked like mindless zombies.

“ What have you done to them,” Daichi asked with a sneer.

The man chuckles, “ They are in a trance from the shock-collar. They wouldn’t behave, so we didn’t have any choice.”

All went dreary, eyes dilate from the revelation before Sugawara bares his teeth. Karasuno glared openly at the man, causing him to chuckle again.

“ I’m Doctor Miura if anyone is wondering.”

“ No one was wondering!”

Doctor Muira grins before ordering the guards to guide them along. Sugawara was shoved forward, following Muira down the white hall. Both Hinata and Kageyama were all the way in front of him, stumbling over their feet.

It didn’t take them that long until Sugawara found himself inside a standard living room. There were chairs scattered around, and a large blue sofa in the middle. Muira took a seat on the sofa, forcing Kageyama and Hinata to sit beside him. With no other choice, Sugawara and the others took the many seats that stood in front of Muira. He felt uncomfortable, but decided it wasn’t his time to speak up; “ So let’s explain the rules here,” Muira smirks devilishly.

Doctor Muira snaps his thumb and middle finger together, calling a few people dressed in white coats, they all held a collar. The same one that the other two have. And without any warning, Sugawara yelps from the shock wave once the collar was around his neck. Everyone gave the same response as him.

“ If you disobey any of us, then be prepared to end up like them,” Muira points at Hinata and Kageyama, who still seems dazed; “ You will be living happily here, just as long as you behave. There will be a nice room for you and will always get food. The only thing we want from you is obedience.”

“ But why did you take us?” Tsukishima took the brave step forward and spoke.

“ You can ask these two once they are healed,” Muira grins, “ Now, take them to their room.”

Sugawara glares from the unwanted answers, that man hasn’t told them anything relevant. But he can’t do much since Muira was already walking away, and Karasuno was being pushed down another door. The guard directs them into a dimmer room, walls, and doors were covered in scratches. Like some animal raid this area. His stomach twisted from the sight of dried blood too. Everyone gathers closer to each other, keeping Hinata and Kageyama in the middle. As they walk past the unsightly area, the guard unlocks the door at the end of the hall, revealing a whole white room. From the walls to the floor, from the bunk-beds to the clothes folded on top of them, everything was as blank as paper.

As they entered the room, the door behind them was closed shut.

“ Now what?” Nishinoya spoke with uneasiness.

“ Let’s relax, for now, I bet that everyone is tired.” Daichi smiles before guiding Hinata to the bed by the door, while Asahi helped Kageyama to the bed beside Hinata’s.

Sugawara sighs before reaching for the unused bed, he studies the white frame and the thin blanket. Until his eyes roam over a name carved at the end.

“ Narita, your name is written on here,” he calls for the bold-head, surprising the other.

“ This has Tsukishima’s name and the bottom one has Kageyama’s on it,” Ennoshita told them as he checks the bunk-bed on the far corner.

“ That's because they were planning this for years, they wanted us since we were babies.” Sugawara's eyes widened at the small teen that stood by Daichi's side.

_____________________________________

Tsukishima observes Hinata sitting up from the bed before giving everyone a grave look, “ They prepared this kidnapping since they found out about our blood.”

“ What does that mean?” Tsukishima scowls unhappily, not liking where this was going.

“ He means that we all have Rh Null phenotype blood flowing in our veins. It seems that that type of blood is compatible with whatever they are experimenting on.” Kageyama suddenly butts in.

Both Hinata and Kageyama shared a look before standing, “Kageyama and I were guided through this lab and saw some disturbing things. They take people and experiment on them, turning them into monsters.”

“ You gotta be kidding,” Tsukishima says, he didn’t believe in that stuff. Scientists could indeed do the unthinkable, but creating monsters or anything like that was utter nonsense. It’s impossible to do such a thing with their current technology and resources. Tsukishima doesn’t want to believe in that; he won’t believe in two idiots who couldn’t pass a simple math test.

Kageyama glares at him, “ Believe us; we aren’t lying. When we were running away, something took us and left us with these wounds.”

The blond scowl deepens at the sight of wounds, it looks like a giant bird swooped down and took them.

“ Are you okay?” Asahi asks worriedly.

“ Yup, the blood is all dried up,” Hinata grins.

But this didn’t ease everyone; none liked that they went through so much, even Tsukishima will admit that they didn’t deserve that. Something terrible happened, and he hated that he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“ I think we all need to get changes,” Sugawara says after that long awkward silence.

They all agreed: exceptionally Hinata and Kageyama who eagerly threw their ruin jackets, and shirts away. Tsuksishima tries his best not to look at the injuries they had, but his eyes somehow wander back to them. Blood around their shoulder wounds was indeed dry, and all the small cuts and bruises weren’t serious, but he still dislikes the fact that Hinata and Kageyama were hurt. It seems that others were also taking glances at them; Yamaguchi and Asahi were even trying not to cry for them. But like always, the two idiots stood unaware of the looks everyone gave them. In the end, Tsukishima and everybody else wore their assigned clothes; it was just a plain T-shirt and white ankle-length pants.

“ Can’t we get other colors besides white? Red is much cooler than this.” Nishinoya grumbles before falling back on his bunk-bed that he shared with Tanaka.

“ Well, it sucks to be you,” Tsukishima comments, earning him a glare from Nishinoya.

But before any ruckus could happen, the door reopened. And five people entered the room, three of them wore lab coats, labeling them as scientists. The only female scientist smiles at them, “ It’s time for testing.”

Tsukishima scowls at the woman's evil smile, he doesn’t fancy her one bit.

“ Nishinoya-Kun, you are up first.”

_____________________________________

Nishinoya shares a worried look with his team before following the women down the creepy hall. 

He took a few glances at each opened room: most were empty besides the scratches on the walls and red stains covering the beds. He paled, thinking that he’ll get the same harsh treatment as those who lived here before Karasuno.

“ In here,” the woman spoke before entering a door that was painted black. He had a bad feeling about following her, but he didn’t have a choice since the guards forced him inside.

He stumbles forward until stopping in front of a wide room. It was at least nine-hundred square feet, big enough to fit around eighty people. It was painted in all white and was divided into two sections by some glass wall. On the left side, Nishinoya could see things like weights, weapons, and other training equipment. The right was the one that made Nishinoya a little faint since he has never seen so many torture devices before. And he was heading to the right side, with nowhere to run or hide.

His heart pounds violently against his chest, sweat began to stick to his clothes, and his body began to fail him. Nishinoya didn’t want this: he was getting scared, he wanted to go back to his team.

“ Go lay down there,” the woman orders him, and he couldn’t disobey or else he’ll get shocked just like Hinata and Kageyama. So the Libero willed his body on, with one foot after the other, he approached the metal table. Some straps were meant for his wrists, ankles, and neck. Fortunately, when he lay on the cold metal, they didn’t strap him down.

But what are they going to do to him?

“ Subject KL05 is now ready for injection.” Nishinoya heard someone speak through the speaker on the lady jacket.

“ Inject the Mortem drug,” The woman spoke to her colleagues, and he watches as one of the scientists walks up to Nishinoya with a needle in his hand. The needle itself was about nine inches long and had this weird purplish liquid inside the bottle. It was inches away from his neck. And all Nishinoya knew was that it’s going to be unbearable.

_____________________________________

Kinoshita was next to be called upon. He followed in Nishinoya’s footsteps and was injected with some weird liquid.

He winced once the needle slowly pierce his skin, before shuddering by the liquid flowing through his veins. Looking at his arm, he couldn’t believe that purple stuff made his veins glow in the same purple hue. Kinoshita wanted to know about that liquid, but the woman ignored him. Instead, the guards roughly pull him toward a chair. And just like the metal table, this chair had straps to tie him down.

“ This will only take a second.” The women grin before holding a long iron rod, the end of it's held over the blazing fire.

Kinoshita instantly paled at the sight, “ You are going to brand me?”

The woman grin widens, “ ~Of course I am. We have to keep our subjects branded with their name, subject KW07~”

Kinoshita was horror-struck when she came closer to him, the hot iron just a few inches away from his upper left arm. He could practically feel the heat prickling his skin. And the only thing that crosses his mind was the fact that this is going to be painful.

_____________________________________

Narita agonized the feeling of his flesh being burned. He squeezed his eyes and bit his lips from the overwhelming pain. Thankfully, just as the iron press against his skin, it was taken away. The aching pain was still present, but Narita could tolerate it. The words and numbers written on his arm were still red on his skin. He thought it was stupid, but it’s branded into his skin now, and he probably has to live with it for the rest of his life. That is if he could live long enough to return home.

“ KM08, please follow me.” The women spoke before guiding the boy down to another wooden chair. Narita walks forward, getting a closer look at it. It was seemingly normal except for the straps. Until he took notice of electrodes placed on the leg and headpiece. This was an electric chair.

Oh god, don’t tell me…

“ Strap KM08 down,” the woman glee quickly, she looks extremely happy to watch his suffering.

Two men held him in an iron grip, strapping him down with ease, even though he was struggling. He kicks and screams with all his might, but he knew that wouldn’t help. An uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as the men place the electrodes on his head.

He screams one last time, before waiting for death to come.

____________________________________

Ennoshita vibrates repeatedly against the wooden chair. He screams from the pain and could barely hold back the tears. And every other second, they would turn the electric off, giving him a break, before they would raise the power higher. Ennoshita digs his nails into the chair, curls his toes against the floor, and throws his head back in pain.

He was in and out of consciousness; and was slowly slipping away, screaming nonstop to the point that his throat ran dry. What seems hours of torture, the women finally order them to stop.

“ How are you feeling, KW06?”

Ennoshita lifts his head, trying to focus his vision on the woman in front of him and glared. He wanted to spit at her face and shouted many curses at her, but he was too tired to do anything. So he lets the guards drag him away to the next device that was waiting for him.

The men threw him to the tiled-floor, before binding each hand. Those chains were attached to two poles, and when the women press a button on the table in front of him, the chains drag Ennoshita up. So now, Ennoshita has his arm spread on each side, his toes slightly touching the floor. A guard walks up to him and looks ready to punch his face.

He braces himself for more suffering.

_____________________________________

Yamaguchi sobs from being beaten. He was chained so he couldn't defend himself from the many blows that he received. Bruises littered his body, and he aches all over. Over and over again, Yamaguchi asks the scientist why were they doing this to them, but none paid him no mind. Every time he spoke, the guard would punch him even harder, and Yamaguchi never fails to scream from the pain.

The guard punches his body repeatedly and sometimes aims at his face. He was dazed for most of his since the pain became unbearable. By the end of the torture, the guard pulls onto his hair, forcing him to stand. And though he felt faint, Yamaguchi pushes himself to walk forward, limping at each step he took.

They finally left the torture room, filling Yamaguchi with joy. Until the woman opens her wicked mouth, “ Come KM12, we aren’t finished yet.”

This made him whimper, his body trembles from the thought of being tortured until he dies. Not that he’ll let that happen, if Yamaguchi feels overwhelmed, then he was ready to take his own life.

_____________________________________

Asahi could barely stand, but he forced himself to follow the others down the hall. He hasn't seen this hall before, maybe it’s because they were on the other side of the building. The women in front, opened the door, revealing the cafeteria, where most of the Karasuno kids were. Nishinoya, Kinoshita, Narita, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi sat in the far corner. All picked at the food that they were given. And though he hated seeing them look so broken and sad, he was relieved to see them alive.

“ Asahi-san!?” Kinoshita was the first to spot him, causing the others to smile at Asahi. He returned it before making his way towards them, “ How are you guys doing?”

“ Fucking great,” Growls Nishinoya as he pushes the purple slimy goo away from him.

Asahi can relate to them since he wasn’t feeling well either. His body would protest from every move he makes, and Asahi was close to fainting but held on. He doesn’t want to worry about the others.

_____________________________________

Tanaka glares at the people in front of him. Though he was in pain, that won’t stop him from trying to kill them in his head. However, his sour mood brightens when he was pushed inside the cafeteria.

“ Noya-san!? Everyone!?” Tanaka felt tears caress his checks before he limped his way toward the group. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita gave him a short nod, Asahi and Yamaguchi gave a weak smile. While Nishinoya grins at his best friend, both were happy to see each other after their endless hours of torture.

“ I’m so glad to see that you’re all still kicking.”

“ I don’t know for how long,” Yamaguchi mumbles sadly, while Kinoshita rubs his back. 

Tanaka gave him a sad smile before looking at the purple goo in front of him, “ And what the fuck is this?”

____________________________________

Instead of the cafeteria, Daichi was the only one who was led to another room. Blood has stained the floor and walls. There were many tools for torture, and Daichi has the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“ Welcome K01, have a seat.”


	3. Give them back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of violence, blood, and minor character death.

Daichi stares at the unknown person in front of him. This man was dressed like the others, he had a long lab coat, with a badge near his packet, that spells Takagi Minoru. And this man was one of the youngest scientists he has seen here.

“ Welcome K01, have a seat.”

“ Where?” Daichi looked around the disgusting room, he doesn’t want to sit on the blood-covered torture table.

Takagi chuckles at the sight of Daichi’s expression, before signaling the teenager to sit on the seat beside his. So Daichi made his way toward the seat, still a little bit cautious of the strange man, and stiffly sat down in the middle of the room. Both didn’t speak for a while, making Daichi even more nervous. The teenager doesn’t know what to make of this; he doesn’t know if he was going to be tortured or just sit in silence?

But suddenly the door reopens, and some animal or human was pushed inside. To Daichi, it looks like a goat-man, and he couldn’t believe that his first-years were telling the truth.

The goat man was forced on top of the torture table and strapped down. The terrified expression and it’s crying made Daichi turn away. He felt like tearing up from the agony of the animal. But Takagi grabs his chin and forces him to face the animal, and this time Daichi felt his tears escaping. That goat-man was pleading in somewhat human words, but those bastards just laughed. They repeatedly slash it, and Daichi hated it.

“ K01, you shall help with the experiment,” Takagi spoke, causing Daichi to glare at him, “ I will not!”

“ It’s this creature or Hinata Shouyou AKA KM10.”

Daichi was outraged by the mention of that poor child; he won’t let anyone torture him like this, even if that means that Daichi has to dirty his hands. Takagi grins devilishly when the teenager walks toward the mourning monster. Tears return to his eyes while selecting the largest knife they had. Daichi won’t torture creature; he’ll just put it out of its misery. 

And Daichi steps back from the creature and glares at the floor, hating himself for this. But Takagi seems happy and proudly applauds Daichi.

The man circles his arm around Daichi’s shoulder and gives him this sickening smile, “ I’m proud of you, I knew from the start that you were special.”

Daichi doesn’t feel special, he feels like a murderer.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sugawara was panicking. The whole Karasuno team was in the cafeteria except for three. When he first entered, he was glad to see everyone. But as he waited for Daichi, Hinata, and Kageyama to show, they never did. And now, Asahi and Ennoshita were trying to calm him down, but he won’t have any of that. He wants to see Daichi, and the two baby crows, he wants to see them safe.

“ I’m sure they are fine,” Ennoshita says.

But Sugawara wasn’t having it. He stood from his seat and made his way over to the guards. 

He eyed the two guards; both stood around his height, which made things easy for him. He marches forward: and threw himself at the first guard, his hand found the guy’s head and with all his strength, Sugawara slams the guard’s head against the wall. The second guard was ready to call for reinforcements, but Sugawara was a step ahead of him. He quickly grabs the walkie talkie, and repeatedly strikes the guy’s head, until he is down. Once both were unconscious, the setter eagerly ran out of the room, leaving the awe-struck teenagers behind.

Along the way, he ran into many guards. And he surprises himself on how well he fought against them, all of his pain drowns out from adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The guard's movements felt slow to Sugawara. He watches this buff guard try to punch him, but he used the guy’s body weight against him. Just as the fist neared Sugawara’s face, he twists to the side and pulls onto the other arm before flipping him over.

This other guy thought he could try to body slam Sugawara from behind, but he somehow senses this. And was amazed at himself for doing an effortless backflip.

“ Get out of my way!” Sugawara shifts and hurls his knee into the guy’s face.

With eight people down, Sugawara continues his journey. He turns to pass the corner, waiting for more guards. He had his hands up, ready to defend himself. But no one came at him; no guards were trying to pin him down. Instead, down the unfamiliar hall was Daichi. And the setter felt anxiety tug at him when he notices Daichi's appearance and the man next to him. Daichi himself looks shattered, that wasn’t something Sugawara knew about him, and the unknown man held the captain by his shoulders. Lending against him like some pervert.

“ Daichi!”

The boy in question, peels his eyes from the ground, gawking at Sugawara with shock.

Sugawara waste no time and dash down the hall. He immediately grabs Daichi and takes a few steps back from the grinning man.

“ My K02, you’re quite the trouble maker.”

“ Shut your mouth, stranger; leave me and Daichi alone,” snarls Sugawara as he takes a few more steps away.

The man nods, “ very well, I hope you enjoy your stay.”

Then the men slowly walk away, disappearing in the shadows of the hallway.

“ I hope you enjoy your stay,” mocks Sugawara, “ what a load of bull.”

“ Suga, thanks for rescuing me, but can you not squeeze me?” Suddenly Sugawara realized that he was indeed hugging Daichi tightly.

“ Oops, I guess it’s my nerves.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata wasn’t sure what to do. Both him and Kageyama watch as Tsukishima walks toward the exit with a guard. They all shared one last look before the blond disappeared behind closed doors. Both knew what’s going to happen to them since they had experienced it. The painful torture was still graved in Hinata’s memory. It was terrifying and painful.

“ I guess we will wait for them,” Kageyama says before snuggling against Hinata’s side.

“ Yeah,” Hinata nods before interlocking their hands.

Hinata was scared to be left alone in this weird room, but he’s with Kageyama. And that’s what matters. Both cuddle together on the bed, gazing at the door, waiting for their teammates to come back. He could feel his heartbeat against his chest, or maybe that was Kageyama’s heart. Either way, Hinata was full of anxiety and anguish. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Karasuno was finally together, all of them didn’t want to be apart after their long and miserable night of torture. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka shared the bottom bunk, both were knocked out while using each other as body pillows. On Ennoshita’s bed, lays the other three second years, just like Nishinoya and Tanaka, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were one of the few who’s still awake, the two were protecting Hinata and Kageyama who was squash in the middle of the bed. And Sugawara held the quiet Daichi along with Asahi, their captain hasn’t said a word since entering their room, which worries them.

“ Don’t worry Daichi, I’ll protect you,” Sugawara whispers before falling asleep.


	4. Testing

The first morning of Karasuno kidnapping was filled with fear and agony. Yamaguchi screams; tears ran hot against his cheek, and his throat was sore. Right now, he was being taken away, along with Hinata.

He reached out to Tsukishima, but both were being held by guards. His teammates all called their names and watched their first-years disappear.

Yamaguchi stared ahead, eyes blown wide. He kept a tight grip on the equally terrified Hinata. The two made their way toward the testing room, but it was more like the torture room. Luckily, the boys aren't separated and sat together on the two chairs in front of them. But Yamaguchi also felt uneasy when the men began to strap him down, along with Hinata. They didn’t like the fact that they were stuck in the electric chairs again.

“ W-What are you doing to us?” Hinata spoke.

“ We are going to be doing the liar test; it won’t take long.” The woman spoke as she flipped through the pages on her clipboard.

“ The liar test?” Yamaguchi repeated.

The woman grins as she stares at them, “ let’s begin.”

Yamaguchi brace himself as the woman took a seat in front of him, ” Question one, what do you think of Tsukishima Kei?”

” T-Tsukki? He's amazing and...”

Suddenly the plastic dot in front of his chair turned red. He was confused about it until Hinata began to screech beside him. The boy turns to Hinata; eyes widen as the redhead begins to squirm. Electric shocks his whole body; the pain was glued to his face. It took a while for the electricity to calm down, and the redhead slumps back.

” Hinata!?”

“ Let’s try that again, what do you think of Tsukishima Kei?”

Yamaguchi glares at the woman, finally understanding the meaning of this test. And he knew that he’s going to hate it, “ I-I’m jealous of Tsukki, and sometimes I wish I wasn’t friends with him.”

He heard a gasp from his side, knowing that Hinata was the one who made it. The small boy must have been shocked to hear him, of all people, say something ill-willed towards Tsukishima. The boy was usually the one who fights anyone who messes with the blond, so it must be shocking for Hinata to hear Yamaguchi saying that he’s jealous of his childhood friend.

“ Good, let’s move to the next question.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath, readying himself for these questions.

“ What are your thoughts on Suicide?” The women smirk knowingly.

And Yamaguchi knew that this was going to be a long day.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sugawara doesn't know why they blindfolded Ennoshita. But he didn’t question it as they walk toward the gigantic room, before stopping in front of a maze.

A unknown man look at them, ” we'll begin the test now.”

The setter wanted to ask what he meant but was unable to when a guard pushed him. He was then guided to higher ground, where he could see the entire maze. And where Ennoshita was being led inside. The man followed Sugawara and happily watched as the blinded-Ennoshita wobbles around below. Everything was still confusing to him and was about to ask the man some questions until a pained scream below caught his attention.

” Ennoshita!?”

Sugawara stares back at the ground, where he saw Ennoshita backing away from the wall in front of him.

“ What happened!?” He asked through the speaker.

Ennoshita turns to wear he heard Sugawara voice, “ I was burned, I think the walls are hot iron or something.”

“ Today's test for K02 and KW06 is the trust test, K02 must guide KW06 through the maze, but be mindful for the walls are hot enough to give you second-degree burns.” The man explained before motioning Sugawara back to the speaker.

So the Setter took one deep breath and became Ennoshita’s eyes.

He told the younger to take three steps to the side, and he did what was told of him. They were successful in not bumping into any walls, but Sugawara made a mistake and told Ennoshita to take four steps forward, only to make Ennoshita burn his forehead. Sugawara repeatedly apologized to him for his mistake. Tears flooded his vision because he was the one who hurt Ennoshita.

“ I’m alright Suga-san, please continue!” the younger boy shouts.

“ O-Okay, take t-two steps to the right.” Sugawara still has unwanted tears, but he calms himself enough to help Ennoshita out of the maze.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tanaka didn’t know why he and Nishinoya were guided to a higher area. While Narita and Asahi anxiously stood below them, they couldn’t move far because of the chains on their ankles.

“ Today's test for KW05, KL04, K03, and KM08 is called the mind test. KW05 and KL04 must solve all the riddles in front of them before K03 and KM08 drowns.” This unknown woman happily told them the rules, causing the two idiots to pale.

Tanaka stares wide-eyed, noting that he has to use his head or else his friends might die. Looking over to Nishinoya, he can't believe that the smaller one was trembling; he never saw his best-friend like this. It was terrifying, they both know that they weren’t the smartest, but now they have to do something for Asahi and Narita. He won’t forgive himself if he let them die. The woman showed them a tablet on the table in the small room; the window in front of them was to show their friends. And with no other choice, the two boys took a seat, waiting for the tablet to do something.

It wasn’t until the black screen turned bright, with numbers counting down.

And the sudden screams from their two friends got the Tanaka to stare out of the window, where he noticed water filling up the room.

“ Seriously!” Nishinoya growls before tapping away at the tablet to hurry with the count-down.

After a few seconds, the first riddle showed itself on the tablet.

“ Only one color, but not one size. Stuck to the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in the sun, yet not in the rain. What am I?” Nishinoya was quick to read before his face scrunch up in confusion.

And he wasn’t the only one, Tanaka felt his heart pound against his chest as he nervously stared at the flooding room below and back at the tablet. He has no idea what that means, what stays stuck, but easily go away?

“ Damn it!” Both boys cried as they began to wrack their brains for an answer.

Until something caught Tanaka's attention, he watched as the guard shadow quickly disappeared in the shaded area. And elbow Nishinoya to tell him about what he figured out, which made the Libero gasps.

Quickly, the libero wrote the word _Shadow_ on the Tablet. And both happily watch as the water that reaches up to Asahi and Narita waist; began to drain away.

“ Next question!” The woman calls out before the tablet went blank again, then another question reappeared.

“If you have it and you show it to other people, I’m gone. What am I?”

Tanaka growls at the tablet for its stupid riddles but began brainstorming; until Nishinoya gasped again and began to write the answer.

____________________________________________________________________________

Daichi stood quiet as this woman lead him and the three younger ones to the left side, away from the torture room. Much to his relief.

“ We’re here, let's begin the test.” The woman then grabs Kageyama, pushing him forward.

Daichi wanted to know what she was doing to the younger setter, but the quick action of rounded objects rolling across the floor caught his attention. Tsukishima and Kinoshita both look puzzled, just like himself, but none question it. Instead, he picked up a orange ball; it was the size of a golf ball, just softer. 

But he wonders why they would do with this? What were they supposed to do? Play a game?

“ Um, Sawamura-san!?” Daichi jolts from Kageyama’s sudden shout.

“ What’s the matter, Kageyama?” He turns to face the younger boy and drops the ball in his hand. Both Tsukishima’s and Kinoshita's eyes widened once they caught the sight of Kageyama.

In front of them, was the young setter, standing in the middle of the room, with a rope wrapped around his neck. The woman grins at their shock experssions before backing away. She presses a botton and the rope began to tug around Kageyama's neck.  And then, Tsukishima ran toward the setter, attempting to tug the rope off, with Kinoshita joining. But their efforts seem useless, since each time they loosen it, the rope just tightens again. Kageyama chokes as the rope tugs him farther up. To the point where he was on his tip-toes to breathe normally. And soon, Daichi felt his body move, and he was joining the other boys. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't free Kageyama nor keep him up by his legs forever.

” You are wasting your time; you don't want KS09 to die, do you?”

None couldn't help the heated glare that they gave the woman. And Daichi had never hated someone this intensely until now. But instead of snapping, he took a deep breath and allowed the woman to speak, ” today's test is called the speed test. You must pick up all the balls and place them into the bin or else KS09 will be hanged.”

The woman pressed a button, and suddenly, Kageyama was slowly rising upward again. And Daichi knew that the young setter was having a hard time breathing. So he wastes no time and began collecting any balls he saw. 

Both Tsukishima and Kinoshita followed soon after. And together, the three gather as many balls and dump them in the bin beside Kageyama.

With every second that passed, Kageyama was raised even higher. The poor boy was choking.

So Daichi picked up his pace, running around and collecting as many small balls as possible. Thankfully, those balls were bright orange and were easy to see. So he and the other two boys grabbed the last few balls scattered around the floor.

And once Daichi ran to the bin, nearly tripping over himself, he placed the last ball inside. It was just on time since Kageyama was lifted, his feet weren't touching the ground. But now, the said boy was in Kinoshita waiting arms, with Tsukishima losing the rope around his neck. Once Daichi could catch his breath, he made his way over to the younger three with shaky legs. He held the younger ones, angry that they had to go through this. He hated that he couldn’t do anything for them, he couldn’t protect his team. Daichi was weak and scared because he cried when Kageyama began to sob on his shoulder. He was too weak.

_________________________________________

Once the scientist decided that the testing time was finished, the morning day turned into midnight. Everyone either dragged themselves or dragged others to their room. Yamaguchi has Hinata on his back; the smaller one was to weak to walk. Ennoshita was being supported by Sugawara, who was still crying. Asahi and Narita were soaked to the bone, while Nishinoya and Tanaka held their head in pain. And Daichi had Kageyama on his own back, not wanting the Setter to walk, while Tsukishima and Kinoshita follow them.

In the end, none wanted to separate, so they decide to gather their pillows and blankets. So they can all sleep together.

Hinata was using Kageyama as a body pillow; beside them was Sugawara who held onto Daichi. Asahi was beside Daichi, while Nishinoya and Tanaka were clinging to him. On Hinata’s and Kageyama’s other side, was where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima decided to sleep. And beside them were Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita.


	5. Awaken

Hinata was sick of this. He was sick of waiting in the morning for a guard to take him away and torture him. He was sick of being afraid, sick of seeing his friends hurt. He was just sick of everything. And Hinata doesn’t know how long he’ll last until breaking. So when they took Yamaguchi, Asahi, and himself. He had enough and broke down.

The starting point was when a guard was manhandling poor Yamaguchi. And something inside Hinata just snapped. He wasn’t the type to get angry or hate someone. He hates solving problems with violence, but these evil people earn no sympathy from him. Hinata's anger built within him and was ready to unleash. So he bared his teeth and started running toward the guard. The man notices Hinata charging at him and pushes Yamaguchi to the ground. The guard was ready to connect his fist to Hinata’s face, but that never happened. Instead of the small boy ducks and ready his fist.

The scientist that stood in the sideline watching in interest as Hinata’s fist found the guard stomach, causing that said guard to scream in pain. At that moment, something magical happened, that sudden attack made the guy’s body fly across the room, until his body slams into the wall behind. 

And Hinata was left shocked, he stared at his fist and then at the man that he sent flying. He doesn’t know what happened, but it felt good. And he couldn’t stop the grin that plaster on his face. Both Yamaguchi stood on the floor, and Asahi stared in shock as well. They didn't know how Hinata did that.

Another guard went to grab Hinata, but he sensed the guard and pushed him away. And just like the other guard, this man went flying.

A boy who stood at 5’4 foot had just sent two grown men who stood above 6 feet, across the room. As if they weigh nothing. And all the scientists in the room seemed to be pleased with this, they did not care for the two guards' well-being and began whispering to each other, while Hinata has no idea what’s happening to his body. It felt like he could take any man down. Hinata Shouyou felt like he had the power to destroy anything.

“ KM10, you have unleashed your gift, now follow me.” The woman from their first day arriving, named Shiraki Hiromi, orders him.

“ What about my friends?” Hinata asks.

Dr. Shiraki rolled her eyes, “ They need to finish their testing, now follow me.”

Hinata glares at the women but obeys since he doesn’t want to get zapped again. He gave a weak smile to Yamaguchi and Asahi before following the women to an unknown room.

________________________________________________________________________

Yamaguchi hates this, he hates being weak and useless. He couldn’t stop them from taking Hinata, who somehow got the power to throw a man like a volleyball. And to top it off, he hates that his head was killing him. It started earlier that day, but now it was becoming unbearable. He really hates it.

“ Come on,” a guard barks as he grabs onto Yamaguchi's arm. But that just made his headache hurt more.

“ No!!!” He cries as he pushes the guard away.

He hates this!

Everything hurts, and he doesn't want to do this anymore. Yamaguchi squeezes his eyes shut, hands cradle his head, and his chest rises and falls quickly due to his panic attack. He screams on the top of his lungs since that's the only thing he could; Yamaguchi knew that he wasn't strong or brave, he's a crybaby. He can't protect himself. Not like Daichi or Tanaka, and certainly not like Hinata with his newfound strength. He screams because he doesn't want to die; he screams and screams. He screams, even though no one was no longer touching him.

” Yamaguchi!!!”

The young boy thought he heard Asahi. And opening his eyes, Yamaguchi spots the third-year in front of him, his own eyes blown wide. Actually, everyone around them was as shocked as Asahi.

And he was shocked as well.

Since everything near Yamaguchi was floating around him; as if gravity meant nothing to them. Objects like pens and weights were stood six-feet above ground. Reaching out, the boy pokes a pen and watches it float toward Asahi. And one thought occurred to him. Was he the cause of this? Was he the same as Hinata?

No one could get near him, except Asahi. If they tried, they would get swept above ground, just like the two guards above of him.

“ KM12, you’re indeed lucky, to have such a special gift. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you. Now come along and you’ll see KM10.” Shiraki smiles kindly at him. But he knew that was fake, someone like her who enjoy torturing; wouldn’t look so kind and sweet. But he wordlessly obeys, not wanting to get hurt . Unlike Hinata, he couldn’t control this power. Since by the time he was aware that this was his doing, everything dropped. The pens and weights hit the floor, along with the two guards.

“ Stay safe, Yamaguchi. “ Asahi spoke just as the young boy disappeared behind the said doors that Hinata went through.

____________________________________

Asahi didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be there for Hinata and Yamaguchi, but he couldn’t do anything. Why couldn’t he do something when they needed him?

“ It looks like you show no signs of awakening, we shall try tomorrow.” Shiraki sighs as she leads the way back to their room.

She and a few others looked disappointed, not that he could blame them since he was disappointed at himself as well. He couldn’t stop Hinata from fighting since he wasn’t Daichi. And he couldn’t calm Yamaguchi down since he wasn’t Sugawara. He was just Azumane Asahi, the weak-willed and a scaredy-cat, who can’t do anything without someone helping him.

He sighs as he follows the people down the hall, the one that still hasn’t been cleaned. Asahi couldn’t stop thinking negative thoughts, and the only thing that brought him back to reality was the piercing cry from a cat-like creature. Staring past the many people, he watches in shock as the cat creature fights back against a guard. Its orange and black fur was puff in fear, it’s somewhat human-shaped body tries to claw the wall to get free, it’s white clothes were drenched in blood.

And Asahi felt faint. He could see the fear in its golden eyes, and he felt this ugly feeling in his chest. He knew that he couldn’t do anything and he would let this creature down, just like he let Hinata and Yamaguchi down. But he couldn’t just stand back and watch, so he pushed the guards out of his way and was standing in front of this eight-feet cat creature, not knowing what to do.

“ Hey, calm down.” Asahi raised his hands upward, to show that he wasn’t going to hurt it.

The cat creature was still on guard, but it seems to be calming down. Much to Asahi relief.

Asahi smiles weakly, which made the creature inch forward. Knowing that the cat creature was calm, he reaches forward and pats its head. It was awkward, but the creature was fully calm and actually seem to be happy with Asahi pats. Until it screeches in pain, shocking Asahi as it fell to the ground. With one look at the guard behind the creature, Asahi realizes that the man had put the cat-like creature to sleep with a tranquilizer gun. He then watches as the guard takes it away, which tugs negatively at Asahi's feelings.

“ Looks like you get to join KM10 and Km12 after all,” Shiraki grins before spinning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers  
> ___________________  
> Hinata: Super strength  
> Yamaguchi:Telekinesis  
> Asahi: Domestication


	6. Awaken part 2

Daichi couldn’t say he was surprised when the three boys told them about their newfound powers. When they returned last night, all were tired and wanted to sleep. The next day, everyone was eager to know what happened, since Daichi and the others couldn't leave their room all of yesterday. However, most didn’t want to believe them. Expectedly Tsukishima and Ennoshita. And because of that, Daichi had to break up a fight between Hinata and Tsukishima.

“ Why can’t you believe in anything!” Hinata shouts angrily.

“ Because having powers is bullshit!” Tsukishima shouts back.

Daichi groans before reaching out to Hinata, knowing that it’ll be easy to hold him back. However, with Hinata super-strength, one swing of his arm; he hits Daichi. And the next thing he knew it, his feet were leaving the ground. A pain gasps escape him as his back hits the wall behind. 

“ Daichi-san!? I’m so sorry!” Hinata's eyes widened once he realized what he did to his captain.

And though Daichi just wants to crawl to his bed and cry in frustration, he couldn’t since he was the older one. So with Sugawara's help, he stood up and pats Hinata’s head. The smaller boy was crying, and it broke Daichi’s heart to see him like this, “ Don’t worry about me, I’m okay.”

Even though he says this, everything hurts like hell. And it seems that he was having a hard time concealing his pain since Sugawara and a few others gave him a look, their faces twisted in worry and frustration.

But before he could reassure his team, the door opened. Revealing Shiraki and some others, all were smiling wickedly.

“ K01, KW07, KM08, and KW06 will begin testing.”

“ Let’s go,” Ennoshita mutters unhappily, before leading the reluctant group to the door. Daichi went to follow the boys, but Sugawara gave his hand a tight squeeze, causing the captain to stare at him. The look on the older setter face made Daichi want to cry. Since he never saw Sugawara look so broken and scared before.

And all he could do was squeeze Sugawara’s hand back, “ Don’t worry about me, I’ll be with the others.”

Sugawara blinks away tears before letting go of Daichi.

“ Let’s go,” A guard grumbles and pulls Daichi away from his team. So he was following behind the rest, not eager to start his testing. He was also unhappy to see that they split them up. With Ennoshita and Kinoshita going one way, and Daichi was with Narita.

The two boys were standing in front of the scientist, not knowing what’s going on. He just watches as Shiraki pulls Narita away. Fear broke inside of him, and Daichi didn’t want to separate from the poor boy, who started crying. And it was his fear of losing Narita that he disobeyed Shiraki and pulled Narita back. Both Shiraki and the guard were unhappy with his actions, but Daichi can’t let anything happen to Narita. He won’t allow it; he’ll do anything to protect him.

But it seems that the small tug-of-war was too much for Narita. Since he began to scream and swivel at their iron-grip. The poor boy looked so scared and confused. Daichi was sure that he was having a panic attack.

“ Narita!” Daichi finally freed Narita from the guard. And he was going to calm him down, but the sudden movement of Narita's feet leaving the ground shocked Daichi into silence.

His eyes widen as he watches the other rise above the ground, slowly drifting upward to the ceiling.

“ Narita!?” He calls out to the boy, but Narita seems to be in his own world as he curls up in a ball. Putting his hands over his ears while his face is hidden behind his knees.

And how was Daichi supposed to help Narita know? He certainly can’t fly like him, can he?

Regardless, before he could do anything, Shiraki pulled him back. Her wicked grin was getting on his nerves, “ You can’t do anything about KM08.”

Maybe he can’t? Maybe he was too weak? Just maybe he wasn’t the person he thought he was? The person Sugawara thought he was?

Daichi squeezes his eyes shut; he wishes that he was home. He wishes that his team was back at Miyagi, where they could be safe and sound. He misses his home; he misses his family and friends; he misses Karasuno. Daichi just wanted to graduate with Sugawara, Asahi, and Kiyoko. He wanted to go back to Karasuno. He misses his home so much.

“ Oh my!?” The sudden surprise gasp from Shiraki brought Daichi back to reality. He opens his eyes and gasps at the sight in front of him.

Ever-so-slowly, the dreadful testing-room was transforming into familiar streets, ones that he walks every day to go to school. Then in front of him, the sudden appearance of his school emerges. 

“ What in the world?” He whispers to himself, wondering if he was the one who was doing this?

Was he creating an illusion of his home?

_____________________________________

Kinoshita was scared. He and Ennoshita just separated from the other two, and he was hating it. 

He didn’t like all the gazes that these crazy people were giving him. All their eyes were following his every movement. It was creepy as hell, and he wishes that they could stop staring at him. Hugging himself, Kinoshita pulls away from their stares, not wanting to be in the open like this. He felt so naked.

“ Kinoshita!?” 

The boy jumps in shock when Ennoshita shouts his name in terror. And the fear that his friend was in trouble made the boy look over to him. But Ennoshita was unharmed and was just looking around the room like he was searching for something.

“ What is it, Ennoshita?”

The boy turns his head toward Kinoshita’s direction, eyes blown wide. It was as if he saw a ghost or something. And he wasn’t the only one; since Shiraki and the other scientist all turned to Kinoshita with shock. This confused him, and he wondered why everyone was looking at his direction; but not at him directly. It was as if he became invisible.

“ Kinoshita? Where are you?” Ennoshita asks unsurely.

OH MY GOD! Did he really turn invisible!?

But before anyone could react, an unamused female guard growls, “ enough with this!”

She stomps forward, her eyes searching for him, but even she couldn’t tell where he was. So with an accurate guess, she swings her knife, cutting skin. Ennoshita reacts once he heard Kinoshita pained scream and knock the women to the ground. The wounded boy finally shows himself, cradling his wounded cheek.

Shiraki doesn't seem worried and orders some guards to take Kinoshita away, but Ennoshita reaches him first. The boy was close to tears, and Kinoshita tried to smile. To show him that he was okay. But he knew that Ennoshita didn’t care; it might have been a small cut, but he didn’t like seeing his friends hurt. He watches sorrowfully as Ennoshita reaches for his face; trying his best to not cry, and wipes the blood away. However, just as Ennoshita’s thumb swept across his wound, the pain went away. With it, the thin cut slowly disappeared from his cheek. 

Kinoshita slides a hand to his no-longer-cut cheek, and gasps in shock. Even Ennoshita looks at his hand with shock, not sure if he was the one who healed him.

Either way, Shiraki seems to be happy with this and orders them to follow down the unfamiliar hallway until they stop in front of this unknown door. Probably the one that Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Asahi went through.

“ KW06 and KW07, it seems to me that you aren’t disappointments after all.” Shiraki smiles as she pushes the two boys forward before shutting the door. 

Kinoshita stares at the room in front of them, while Ennoshita keeps staring at the door behind them. 

The room that they were in was dark, but he noticed white and splats of red on the walls. He could see a worn down sofa and two chairs; along with a tiny table in front of the sofa. And in the corner, stood Daichi and on the ground, Narita. And he began to panic.

“ Is he alright!?” Ennoshita was the first at Narita’s side. 

And Kinoshita couldn’t bring his legs to move. Seeing Narita— his best friend— in that state was worse than any physical pain. His best friend doesn’t deserve this, none of them do. But yet, these lunatics looked like they were enjoying hurting them. 

Why can’t they just be happy?

Either way, Kinoshita took a deep breath and made his way to the other three. Getting on his knees, he held his best friend, petting his head. And just like magic, Narita calms down, much to the other's relief. It wasn’t long till Ennoshita joined the hug. Hell, even Daichi decided to join the group hug, finding comfort with a little hug. But they all needed this.

They needed to be reminded that they weren't along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers  
> Narita- Flight  
> Daichi- Illusions  
> Kinoshita- Invisibility  
> Ennoshita- Healing


	7. Awaken Part 3

Nishinoya was torn between wishing he has powers and disliking the fact that it was wrong to want powers while everyone else loathed it.

Finding out that not only Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Asahi have powers: but also Daichi, Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita have powers. And they all have amazing powers; he somewhat wishes that he could have super-strength or something. 

He wonders about the abilities he could do. Would he have the power to run super fast? Or would he breathe fire, like a dragon? Maybe he could make clones of himself, like Naruto? 

” Noya? What are you thinking about?” Tanaka asks as he walks beside him.

The short boy looks at his best-friend and Tsukishima. The three of them were making there way to the testing room, probably to awaken their powers. Nishinoya noticed how annoyed Tsukishima was since he had this murderous glare. On the other hand, Tanaka was his normal self, but just more concerned with Nishinoya’s unusual quietness. So he laughs, trying to calm his friend and first-year down. Nothing good will happen if any of them makes this crazy scientist unhappy.

“ Enough talking,” Shiraki hushed them.

And it took everything from lashing out because Nishinoya wants to live. Meaning, he has to obey, even if all he wants to do is punch her face. He doesn’t even hit women, but he’ll make one expedition since this blonde lady was just a monster.

“ Take KM11 to the electric chair,” she then adds. 

Nishinoya pales as the woman points at Tsukishima, and his self-control was ever-so-slowly crumbling down. Here's the thing, Nishinoya could handle any criticism and harassment; he grew up dealing with strict parents. But what will make him snap in anger was harming the people he cares about. Nishinoya won’t tolerate anyone, man or woman, hurting his precious teammates. Even if the said teammate was a salty bastard.

So, when a guard went to grab the blond, Nishinoya shoved her away. He then round-house kicked some other guard once he got close. 

“ KL04? Are you defying me?” Shiraki questions, her eyes narrowing slightly.

But Nishinoya wasn’t afraid of her, “ Don’t take Tsukishima.”

On the side, both Tanaka and Tsukishima share a worried glance. They don’t know how to handle this situation.

Shiraki sighs in frustration, “ We don’t have time for this; take KL04 to the punish room.” She orders some guards, who all surround Nishinoya. The short boy has yet to show his fear. But he grew weary of this dangerous situation. Tsukishima even offers to go with them, but Nishinoya and Shiraki are stubborn.

And Nishinoya knew that he was acting stupid, there were better ways to handle things. But he believes that his powers will come to him: just like how Hinata and the others awaken their powers during danger.

With fingers crossed, Nishinoya waits for someone to grab him.

” What the hell!?” A woman shouts, causing Nishinoya, who had his eyes close, to stare at everyone in front of him.

Did he already awaken his powers?

” I can't touch him!” The female guard cries in shock.

Looking down in confusion; Nishinoya grimaced. The female guard has her hand midway through his arm as if he was transparent. 

” Oh, gross.” Nishinoya mutters as he pulls away from her. He didn't like the fact that she was phasing through his body. No one can go through his body like that.

Shiraki smirks at his development, clearly happy now. But not Nishinoya, he doesn't want some lame power like phasing. It was boring, and he rather has super strength. Oh, why must the world hate him so?

________________________________________

Tanaka wanted to punch someone, even that crazy woman. But if he did, then Tanaka might end up hurt or worse. So he'll have to be satisfied with punching people in his head.

Though, he had to fight off the urge to punch the guy who held onto Nishinoya. Ever since the shorter boy awakened, all the scientists were surrounding him. They were leaving for this unknown room, leaving Tanaka and Tsukishima in the room full of unhappy guards. 

“ Ow! Let me go!” Nishinoya hissed as Shiraki roughly pulled him along.

And all self-control went out of the window. Tanaka let out a battle cry and tackled someone to the ground. He threw a punch at this guy, but then another person grabs his arm, so he headbutted her. Men and women, he went attacking everyone who tries to get close to him. Tanaka knew that he was a good fighter, but he was never this good. He never knew that he could do Krav Maga Round Knee Strike. But whatever, this will do, as long as all his enemy is down.

But there were too many of them. What is he supposed to do? 

What’s more, why isn’t miss-crazy not stopping him?

Tanaka clicks his tongue as someone went charging at him, but before he could even touch the guy, someone else attacked him from behind. 

So he watched as the guard, who stood five-feet taller than him, dropped to his knees. Then, his eyes trail to the person who saved him. He stares at tanned and toned-arms, at the white yet ruffled shirt, at those sharped delinquent eyes, at that shaved head. The person standing in front of him was no other than Tanaka Ryunosuke himself.

“ What in the world?” Tanaka's eyes widen at his double. No wait, there was more than one Tanaka.

Looking around the room, each person was fighting a Tanaka-double. 

“ As much as this pleases me, KW05, this is your final warning. If you don’t stop now, we'll zap you.

Tanaka clicks his tongue again, before marching to Nishinoya, all his Tanaka-doubles followed. However, as he got closer to his best friend, all his doubles puffed into thin air. All the scientist finds his power interesting, he also thought that his power was amazing. It reminded him of Naruto. And who doesn’t like Naruto?

“ Your power is much cooler than mine,” Nishinoya grumbles to himself.

___________________________________

Tsukishima couldn’t believe his eyes. This whole crazy power nonsense, he wanted to rely on logical theories. But after witnessing both Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s doing the impossible, he doesn’t know what to believe anymore. 

But that’s not his current worry right now. It’s the fact that he hears voices in his head; they all mingle together, so he doesn’t know what they all are saying. All he knows is that he’s going crazy. That’s the only rational explanation he can come up with, Tsukishima Kei was crazy. Yup, that’s what happened to him; he wasn’t reading people's minds at all. 

_“ Why is this stupid blond kid looking crazy?”_ One guard words stuck out to Tsukishima.

And Tsukishima won’t be Tsukishima if he lets that one slide. So he walks up to the dumbass and smirks, “ Call me a dumb blond again, and I’m ripping your head off. You know what; I bet that everyone will be overjoyed with the death of someone who looks like a hairy pig.”

“ You asshole!” The piggy Guard shouts while a few tries to hide their snorts, “ How did you know what I was thinking!?”

But Shiraki wasn’t smiling, _“ KM11, did you just read his mind?”_

“ Of course not, he's just easy to understand. I mean with that face of his,” Tsukishima denies. And instantly regrets it, since she was smirking knowingly. 

Damn it; he messed up. 

Shiraki was asking him the question with her mind, not with her mouth. And he easily gave her the answer she needs.

“ Let’s join your friends now,” she smiles before leading the way towards the door. He walks the unfamiliar hallway, the green paint has faded, and the lights were flickering every other second. The only familiar part of this hallway was the long and short stretches along the walls and the dried red stains that cover certain areas. There were many doors on either side of the hall, but the one to his left caught his attention. There was a faint voice behind this door. Most likely thinking to themselves. And Tsukishima would ignore this because he still can’t get used to this power thing, but whatever this person was thinking about, his friends were involved.

So he strains to hear this voice, wondering what this man was planning with his friends.

_“ K02 and KS09 haven't awakened, yet it's been three days?”_

Tsukishima concluded that K02 was Sugawara, and KS09 was Kageyama, but why was this guy so worried about their two Setters?

 _“ If they don’t show any signs of awakening, then it’s better to strap them. No good to waste resources on those who are broken.”_

“ What?” Tsukishima mutters to himself.

If he heard correctly, then both Sugawara and Kageyama are going to be killed if they don’t awaken their powers?

Damn it all! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers  
> _____________  
> Nishinoya- Phasing ( Like ShadowCat from Xmen)  
> Tanaka- Copy ( it’s not cloning, he can make copies of anything. For example, extra copies of money or clothes.)  
> Tsukishima- Telepathy


	8. Awaken part 4

Kageyama couldn’t breathe, no matter how much he tried to calm himself, it just felt like his wind pipes was collapsing. And his heart pounds violently against his rib-cage. Tears unwillingly pools at the corner of his eyes, yet he couldn’t bring his shaky hands to wipe them dry. He honestly doesn't understand what's coming over him, but he knows that it’s scary. 

And Sugawara wasn’t fairing any better; he was tuck under Daichi’s chin. His whole form was trembling in fear.

But none could blame them. Ever since Tsukishima told them the fate of the two setters, everyone felt dread wash over them.

Kageyama wasn’t one to get nervous or scared, that’s Hinata’s job. So these feelings were new to him. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him. He wants to scream, but he can’t. He wants to cry like Sugawara, but he can’t. All his body allowed him to do was drop to his knees and tightly hold onto his trembling body.

Were they going to die?

“NOOOOO! Kageyama and Sugawara won’t die!” Hinata cries before wiping away tears, “ O-Our powers come to us when we’re in a tight spot. They’ll get their powers, I just know it!"

“ Y-yeah, Hinata is right. We don’t know how our power works, but they do come when we’re at our worst.” Asahi explains as he clings to Nishinoya and Narita.

But what if they don’t awaken? Are they going to kill them, will they die painfully?

Unknowing to most of the teenagers, Kageyama finally cries silently, because he doesn’t want to die. He wants to play volleyball; he wants to play with everyone again. He doesn’t want to die and have his body thrown out like trash. Just thinking about it made his breathing situation worse, and now he felt himself hyperventilating. Yet, he doesn’t know what’s happening to himself, which made this even scarier. It felt like he was already dying.

“ King, you aren’t going to die. Just calm down, can you do that?” someone calmly spoke as they held onto Kageyama.

The setter stares at the person who held his shoulders and was shocked to see Tsukishima. The blond usually stoic expression was replaced with fear. 

Soon, Hinata invades his sight. The younger boy squeezes his way in between Kageyama and Tsukishima, with him on top of Kageyama’s lap. The short boy held his best friend close, and Tsukishima's hands never left his shoulders. Hell, even Yamaguchi made his way over and held Kageyama from behind. Hinata and Yamaguchi wailed loudly, and Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from joining them. With the three of them crying, Sugawara's mother-instincts kicked in, and he made his way over to the first-years, even though he was a crying mess himself.

Thankfully, by the time the guards were at the door to take them away, both Kageyama and Sugawara calmed down. But none was mentally ready for their fate.

Each step felt heavy, and Kageyama wondered if Sugawara was feeling like this as well?

“ K02 and Ks09, you both haven’t shown any signs of awakening. And though we could give you a chance during these tests, we decided that it would be pointless. So if you follow us to the electric chairs, ” Shiraki spoke in disappointment.

“ What!? Why can’t you give us a chance!?” Sugawara cries as he tries to stop the women. 

But Shiraki only sighs, “ Trust me, I would let you. But the higher-ups have already decided. Honestly, such a waste to throw away such potential.”

Seriously!? Kageyama wasn’t going to get a chance!? All these crazy people were just going to throw them away just like that!? They weren’t some object though; they were human, so why were they getting treated like this!? 

But before Kageyama could ask, some guards surrounded him. 

“ NOOOO!” He screams as he pushes a woman away from him. He doesn't want to die, not like this, he doesn't want them to kill Sugawara either. He refused to die without a fight, “ Sugawara-san! Don’t let them get to you!”

Sugawara's eyes widened before nodding in agreement. The grey-haired boy headbutted some guy before pushing away another guy by kneeing him in the guts. 

“ Don’t you dare come near me!” He ordered, even though that won’t work with these guards. But when the three people halt, and stood in place, that confuses him.

“ D-Drop those guns!” he ordered again, he was hopeful that they were obeying him. He watches as the three guards all drop their weapons without any hesitation.

Seriously!?

________________________________________

Sugawara can’t die here; he just can’t. He hasn't confessed to Daichi yet, so he has to keep surviving because Daichi still needs him.

He has been in love with their captain since their first year. It's the way Daichi carries himself; it’s the way that he pushes forward without fear; it’s the way he cares for everyone else before himself. And Sugawara was the one who carried Daichi, so he can’t give up on his life.

“ Back off!” He screams before punching a woman, but she deserves it; so he could care less. This reminded him of his first fight; every move was fluent, it was as if he had mastered Martial arts within a few days. He never knew that he could do another black-flip to kick someone from above.

He was still scared, obviously, but he put his survival before his fear.

In all honesty, he wants to go back to Daichi and his team. Sugawara was tired, and he didn't want to be here.

He dodges another body-slam attempt, but he doesn’t know how long he could keep this up. He’s also worried about Kageyama, but since there are too many people in the way, he couldn’t see the younger Setter.

“ Leave me alone!”

Sugawara clenched his eyes shut when he got around the corner, he waited for any of them to grab him. He tried so hard to survive, but in the end, it doesn’t even matter. 

He waited and waited. But nothing happened to him. No one tried to grab his hair or the collar of his shirt; no one was shouting at him or forcing him down onto the chair of death. No instead; he felt tingly and light until everything went dark. It was a fleeting thing though, just as he felt it, the feeling went away.

“ Suga?” He thought he heard Daichi’s voice. But that can’t be right, can it?

Opening his eyes, Sugawara stares at his teammates. All of them stare eye-widely at him like they just saw a ghost. 

He then stares down at himself, clenching and unclenching his hands, then wiggling his toes against the white tile floor. This was real: everything around him was real, his teammates were real too. He again stares at his team, then zooms in on Daichi. He was still alive, he could still be with the man he loved. But how did he get from that torture room, all the way to their shared room?

“ Suga?” Daichi asks again.

“ Haha, I think I’m going to faint now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superpowers  
> __________________  
> Kageyama: Mental Manipulation  
> Sugawara: Teleportation


	9. Free Time

Two weeks have passed since Karasuno’s kidnapping. Today is March 22nd, and finally, the teenagers get a break from all of the testing. None could believe that fourteen days have passed since then, and yes, Tsukishima was keeping count.

Shiraki, the women in charge of them, took the 12 to the gardens. A place that's beautiful, and not white or old. It was a place that everyone admits that looks 100% better than their room. 

At the entrance, the group saw many colorful flowers surrounding them, with a water fountain in front of them. The fountain was huge, and it seems to be meant for swimming. Beyond that was a small hiking trail, with walls of plants on each side of the trail. Animals roam the area, some Rabbits, and Deers don't look afraid with their appearance. There was even a rock climbing wall, which got Hinata’s and Kageyama’s interest. 

The boys all have the freedom to explore the gardens for the whole day. So none decided to waste time and split into groups.

Yamaguchi and Narita both haven’t spoken much since their awakening, but Tsukishima was relieved to see that both were smiling now. And yes, the great Tsukishima Kei was worried about his best friend and upperclassmen, he wasn’t a monster.

On the other hand, all of the third-years were okay with sitting on the bench, watching their team having fun. All three of them were the older ones and must be strong for their team. However, the stress was beginning to overwhelm them. Even Daichi felt like breaking. So this change of pace was what they all needed. 

Though, Daichi and Asahi were also secretly watching over Sugawara. Ever since his fainting accident, Sugawara wasn't acting like himself. 

Then there's Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita. The four boys decided to play with the cute rabbits since none were running off. 

It was no surprise that Tanaka has a weak spot for cute and small animals, so no one was shocked to see Tanaka holding a bunch of rabbits. Nishinoya also likes fluffy things, so he had this one big and fluffy rabbit on his lap. Ennoshita was just there to keep their two trouble-makers in check. And Kinoshita just loves rabbits, since that was his favorite animal.

Lastly, Hinata and Kageyama were being their usual self and decided to race to see who could climb the rock wall faster. But the innocent race summons the bickering when Hinata cheated by using his strength. Then Kageyama uses his mind control to stop him. They ended up gathering everyone's attention with their bickering and made Daichi mad. In the end, the two boys spent their rest of the day sitting at the time-out corner.

If Karasuno was normal, then they might have been crying or something. Fear would hold them back, and anxiety would drive them crazy. People would fight with each other and probably betray others to survive. 

However, Karasuno wasn’t like most people. 

Having a Captain like Daichi helps them stay strong; without him, everyone wouldn’t have a will to fight back. Having a Vice-Captain like Sugawara helps them be grounded; without him, everyone would lose hope. Having an Ace like Asahi helps them stay warm; without him, everyone would forget the feeling of gentleness. 

  
Having a Libero like Nishinoya helps them be brave; without him, everyone one would hide from everything. Having a wing spiker like Tanaka helps them laugh; without him, everyone would cry. Having a Wing Spiker like Ennoshita helps them keep moving; without him, everyone would rot away in bed. Having people like Kinoshita and Narita helps them to dream; without them, everyone would only have nightmares. 

Having a pinch server like Yamaguchi helps them stay away from anxiety; without him, everyone would feel overwhelmed with fear. Having a Middle blocker like Tsukishima helps them to see the truth; without him, everyone would fear the unknown. Having people like Hinata and Kageyama helps them believe that staying together will always be the key to freedom.

It has been two weeks, but Karasuno hasn't given up on their freedom yet.


	10. Survived

Hinata screams while running away from Gods-know-what. It could be a giant Caterpillar or a giant Centipede, but whatever, that didn’t matter at that moment. All that's important to Hinata was running away before he gets eaten by that bug monster. The redhead turns the corner of the maze, with the giant bug following him, and screams even louder when there's another bug in front of him. What the hell was wrong with these crazy people, why on earth do they make giant bugs!?

He was having a normal morning, just eating breakfast with his team, trying to eat the slime in front of him, until some people took him and Kageyama away.

And yes, Kageyama was in this maze somewhere, hopefully, alive and doing better than himself. 

Since right now, he had to slide under the bug many legs, trying not to scream even louder, before making it to the other side. Thankfully, the two bugs couldn’t stop on time and slam into each other. He decided not to linger and ran in a random direction. Until a much smaller bug appears in front of him and screaming, Hinata punches it. Surprisingly, despite its hard shell, his punch cracks it and sends it flying. 

“ Ew! This is so gross and slimy!” Hinata shrieks as he wipes the lime-green blood off his hand.

He wants to cry, Hinata can’t believe that he has to go through this. Why does he have to go running around the maze and run into these scary bug creatures? It was scary, and once he get out, he don't think that he'd see bugs the same way ever again. 

Hinata turns yet another corner, thankful that he didn’t run into any other creatures. However, he didn't check what's above him until it was too late. 

A Giant spider-like creature jumps, and Hinata back slams to the ground. The spider eight legs all stomp around Hinata’s side, but he wiggles around so none could stomp on him. In the end, he lifts his legs and kicks the spider off him; not without the spider leaving a wound on his side, which his shirt instantly absorbing the crimson blood.

“ You stupid, ugly, creepy Spider! Urg, I’m going to be afraid of bugs now!” Hinata cries while grabbing a Spider leg and throwing it far away from him.

With no other bugs in sight, Hinata fell to his knees, huffing and puffing. He was extremely tired and didn't know how long he could continue.

__________________________________________________

Kageyama held onto his bleeding arm, not daring to let go. Behind him was a giant Centipede or something, but whatever. He thought he could outrun it, but that thing kept up with him through the whole maze. And with every step; the bug got even closer, it’s mouth snapping shut at every attempt to bite his head off. 

He turns a corner and nearly stops in his tracks. Since in front of him was, at least: 2 dozen bugs in front of him. They range from all sizes and colors. But all share the ugliness and creepiness. 

Kageyama pushes away a few bugs, and the giant bug behind him just crushes them. 

The setter knew that it won’t be long before that thing bites his head off, so he did the only thing he could do. He tries to control the minds of all the smaller bugs that surround him. Normally, his power won’t be secure without touching the person or bug, but he doesn’t have the time for that. So he focuses and tries to connect with all of these bugs tiny brains, ordering them to attack the bigger one, which he can’t control. And just like magic, all the bug's eyes turn from red to blue and stop bothering him. Instead, the bug all went after the giant bug. Most got killed easily, but there were many smaller ones, and the giant bug couldn’t stop all of them.

And with the bugs distracted, Kageyama took the change to run toward the corner. He ran past many corners until he slams into something. And it was strong enough to send him to the floor.

“ Kageyama!?” 

Eyes widen once Kageyama notices Hinata standing above him, looking like he is going to cry. 

“ Dumbass! We don’t have time for this! Throw me in the air so I can find the exit!” He orders Hinata who easily obeys since none could break out of Kageyama's mind control.

Once in the air, Kageyama got a quick look at the exit. Then fell into Hinata’s waiting arms. Together, the boy's race to the exit, Kageyama was happy to get out; but Hinata was annoyed to get controlled by the Setter. 

_____________________

After finishing the maze, the boys made a bee-line toward the first bed they saw and easily fell asleep. 

None could believe that the two spent fourteen hours gone. Gods-know-what happens to them. No one really what to ask, since the wounds and dirt told them the story.

“ I hope we don’t have to go through what they went through. I don’t think I can live, since I’m not like Hinata and Kageyama,” Yamaguchi mutters loudly enough for a few to nod in agreement.


	11. Together Forever

The next day, Hinata and Kageyama were still sleeping through the morning. And none has the heart to wake them up, so they all waited until breakfast to awake them. Normally, a guard will open the door and lead them to the cafeteria. But as the clock ticks by, no one opens the door. And no one understood what was going on.

“ When are we going to eat that shitty food?” Tanaka questions as he leans back on his bed.

“ Maybe they forgot,” Asahi suggested.

But no one could believe that, since they have been doing this routine for so long, so it would be weird for the guard to forget. However, the group decided to wait for another hour.

So seven O’clock turns into eight, then eight O’clock turns into nine. And by the time the clock hit ten, everyone began to grow worried. Not only that, both Hinata and Kageyama were still asleep. It got to the point where Tsukishima had enough and went to wake up the two boys. He made his way to Kageyama first, shaking his motionless body. And with a few attempts, those blue eyes flutter open, much to the team relief. 

And with the abrupt movement from the sluggish Kageyama, the redhead beside him also awakes. Just more dramatic and loud. Hinata jolts upward, screaming and flailing his arms, causing poor Kageyama to get shoved out of the bed into Tsukishima waiting arms.

Sugawara quickly went to Hinata and tried to comfort him. The smaller one held onto Sugawara, sobbing quietly into his shirt. While the redhead cries, Kageyama groans in pain. Both Tsukishima still had him in his arms, and Ennoshita quickly went to check on him. Daichi sat beside Sugawara and Hinata, rubbing the smaller boy’s back. And the other boys stood behind, not knowing what to do.

” There, there. You're going to be alright, ” Sugawara smiles as Hinata slowly calms down.

” I'm still alive?” Hinata sniffs.

Those words broke the team hearts; none liked seeing their sunshine child look so broken.

______________________________________

Narita was tasked with taking care of Kageyama, while Hinata was still with Sugawara. 

But it wasn’t like he was complaining. He’ll do anything for his teammates, and if running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair helps, then Narita will do just that. Oddly enough, he thought that it would be weird to have the younger boy lending against his shoulder, but it felt nice. And it helps that Kinoshita was on his other side, playing with his other hand. Then there's Ennoshita, who was on Kageyama’s other side, just talking to him about anything. Even Tsukishima stood by, not close enough. But he lingers from a safe distance, just in case Kageyama has another panic attack.

Looking over to Hinata and Sugawara, they were on the bed beside them. He’s not sure if they were just hugging or sleeping, but he guesses that Daichi will be there for them. Along with Yamaguchi who was petting Hinata’s orange locks. 

Tanaka was the only one on the floor, just watching the door as if someone will enter any second.

Nishinoya and Asahi were on another bed, having a quiet conversation, which was surprising because the Libero was usually loud. But Narita guessed that this wasn’t a place to get loud or happy. 

Soon enough, his stomach growls. Hunger was overtaking any thought he had and began to think about food. He wants some Tamagoyaki right now. The slime that he’s forced to eat was bland and plain terrible. But that’s all they gave them, so he can’t complain. 

“ I want some Gari-Gari Kun right now,” whines Nishinoya.

“ Hah, that isn’t food; what we need is Melonpan.” Tanaka drools from thinking of his favorite food.

And Narita laughs since he was just thinking about his favorite food as well.

“ Honestly, anything sounds better than that shit they give us,” Tsukishima comments.

“ …” 

Narita and everyone else thought about it, before nodding in agreement. Anything would be better than their current food. Hell, Narita will eat Natto, and he doesn’t even like Natto. 

Hinata who finally moves to lay by Sugawara’s side, finally cracks a smile, “ I want some Tamago Kake Gohan.”

Finally, the mood lightens. With their sunshine child not crying; the teenagers around him, including Narita, felt alive again. With both Nishinoya and Tanaka crackling loudly, and Asahi trying but failing to calm them down. With Yamaguchi smiling at the two third-years next to him. With Daichi and Sugawara petting his head, while still petting Hinata’s. With Kinoshita bumping his shoulder with Narita’s in a playful manner. With Ennoshita trying not to smile while lecturing the two idiots. With Tsukishima trying to hide his tiny smile, but Narita notices. With Kageyama chuckling at all the idiots in front of him. With Narita finally crying out of happiness.

“ Why are you crying, Narita-san?” Kageyama finally notices. Well, of course, since he’s so close to him.

But Narita shakes his head and smiles, “ I'm just happy; this is my happy face.”

“ That’s such a crappy happy face, my dude. You look so stupid and ugly: but I guess; you always looked like that.” 

And there goes his smile. He faces Kinoshita who made that unnecessary comment about his face. The other just smiles innocently, acting as if he didn’t say anything wrong. And to make it worse, Kageyama chuckles at that; and not anyone could make their Setter laugh. God damn Kinoshita and his snarky comments; Karasuno doesn’t need another Tsukishima.

“ Really? Do you have to hurt my pride like that?”

Kinoshita grins, “ Fuck your pride. You lost it long again, Narita the prideless.”

Now, Kageyama snorts. But he wasn’t the only one, since Tsukishima, who was listening to their conversation, also snorts in amusement. Well damn, Kinoshita just betrayed him in front of the first years. Some friend he was; he shall name him Kinoshita the betrayer.

Tsukishima snorts again, and Narita forgot that he could read his mind. That was kind of cool; it’s better than flight.

“ Don’t mind, my man. At least you still have me, I shall love you forever.” Kinoshita laughs at Narita's deadpanned look.

“ No thanks, I don’t want to live a life of misery.”

Narita already has a plan to get married to his childhood friend from another school, well, that was the goal. But he’s not sure right now. Narita doesn’t know if they could make out of this madness, none of them have broken yet, but he doesn’t know how long Karasuno could stay sane. It was serious, and no matter how happy they were. Deep down, he knows that each one of them was hiding their negative emotions. The emotions that he also wants to bury while staying at this pace; Fear, regret, despair, anger, and longing. 

How long will Karasuno stand? 

No, he shouldn’t think about that. As long as they have each other, they are invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the next seven chapters are going to be angsty fluff, with DaiSuga and AsaNoya moments. And with a side of YamaHina, and TsukiKage. First two chapters are about Daichi and Sugawara. I can't wait XD


	12. Taken

Daichi smiles to himself as he watches his team play around. He wishes it was always like this. Sadly, their reality isn't as pretty.

Right now, he sat alone. Normally, he would be by Sugawara’s side; but the other was busy lecturing Hinata and Kageyama for being reckless. Honestly, he's just glad that his team hasn’t given up yet. Karasuno was strong, everyone but himself. Because he feels weak every time he sees Takagi, that man always shows up when Daichi’s alone, or he just watches him from afar— like some pervert. At first, Daichi didn’t let it bother him. But he has been stuck in the building for the past 25 days; it made his strength fade ever-so-slowly. But there’s no way that he’ll tell anyone on his team, expectedly Sugawara. It will only add to the stress, and that’s the last thing he wanted.

Though, Tsukishima did know of his problem. With his telepathy and all, but he asks the blond to keep his mouth shut. Not that Tsukishima liked it, but he never disobeyed his captain, which eases Daichi. 

However, this small secret was starting to bother him. Because no one had ever been sexually attracted to him before, and Takagi was always there to make Daichi uncomfortable.

It still surprises him sometimes though. Takagi seems too young and polite, and a little out of place surrounded by these crazy people. But Daichi shouldn’t judge a book just by its cover since Takagi was not only crazy, he’s weird as hell. 

The mad scientist was a tall but slender man, probably never played a sport before. Dark hair rests on his shoulders, and dark eyes have bags under them. In short, the man was a creepy pervert in Daichi’s eyes. Nothing like his sweet Sugawara, but no one can be like Sugawara in his eyes.

And now, his mood dims. Just thinking about Takagi made him uncomfortable, and he wishes the man could just leave him alone.

“ Hello, K01.” _Speak of the devil_ , Daichi thought bitterly.

Daichi turns to face the man, glaring at that smirking bastard, “ What do you want?”

The man smirk widened as he got closer to the younger one, something Takagi liked to do. However, just as those boney fingers touch Daichi’s shoulder, another hand slaps Takagi’s away. 

Looking over, Daichi gasps, “ Suga!?”

The Setter smiles, yet, those hazel eyes flares with anger.

He moved between the two men, “ Sorry to interrupt, but Karasuno needs their Captain.”

And Takagi eye twitches and that smirk transforms into an ugly scowl. And that wasn’t a good thing, but Daichi couldn’t form words as he watched the two in front of him, glare at each other.

“ I'm sorry K02, but I'm taking K01 with me.” 

Those words cause both teenagers to go pale, because even if they protest, Daichi will still be taken away. And to make the matter worse, Takagi holds a controller, which controls their collars. His boney finger hovers over the bottom with words that read K02.

And Daichi did the only thing that could protect Sugawara, he pushed him away and stood close to Takagi. Which pleases the crazy man, and makes Sugawara fume in anger. 

“ That’s the right choice, K01.” Takagi purrs happily before dragging the reluctant Daichi. 

The two men minus the guards leave the gardens, much to the confusion of Karasuno and the anger of Sugawara. But Daichi thought this was better, so he followed the crazy man down the hallway and entered an elevator, something he thought they didn’t have. But apparently, there were at least 13 floors, because that’s the floor they had stopped at. Upon exiting the elevator, Daichi took in the scenery around him and thought that this floor was much more standard than the halls of their floor. Everything was well-kept and was painted in a light blue hue. No stretch marks or blood covers the walls and it smelt nice. This floor was a bigger upgrade than their floor, which annoys Daichi.

Takagi chuckles beside him, “ Don’t worry, I can always let you live with me if you hate your room.”

Yeah right, Daichi thought. He wasn’t going anywhere without his teammates, no matter what situation people offer him, he won’t do anything without Karasuno.

Daichi glares at the man as they enter the eleventh room. However, he couldn’t fight back, so he let Takagi come close. Like some pervert, the man places his hand on top of Daichi's chest, making him extremely uncomfortable.

“ Let’s have fun, Daichi.”

_____________________________________

Sugawara was anger and wanted to punch someone, but he knew the reason for Daichi actions was because he wanted to protect him. But he wasn’t one to back down. That’s why he was secretly following them. 

Just as the two exit the gardens, Sugawara teleports himself to the other side of the door. He stumble a little and almost blew his cover when Takagi turns around, luckily Sugawara quickly hid behind a tall plant. He curses his stupid power because he couldn't control it that well. Then he silently follow the two down the hall, moving along in yet another unfamiliar hallway.

He was shocked by the lack of security around here, but he thinks it was because Takagi wanted to take Daichi secretly without the guards informing the higher-ups. Either way, it was better for Sugawara who teleported into the elevator with the two. It was funny that they didn’t notice him behind them, but this wasn’t the right time to snatch his Captain. So he follows Takagi as he opens the door, and once Sugawara got one look inside, he teleported behind the giant mirror. A perfect hiding place to wait and take Daichi back.

“ Let’s have fun, Daichi.” Takagi grins as he places a hand on his Daichi chest. And Sugawara felt his hairs stand and something tugs at his chest. His grip on the mirror tightens to the point of breaking the wood, but the other two didn't hear him. Sugawara never been anger to point of wanting to murder someone, but as he watch that bastard touch Daichi, he just wanted to punch that man in the face. Who cares if he gets zapped, as long as Daichi was away from the crazy man. 

But before he could do anything, Daichi pushed the man away. Shocking both Takagi and Sugawara, before his eyes began to glow bright, it was a sign that he’s activating his powers. Slowly Takagi looked around in confusion, but Sugawara couldn’t see any illusions. So was Daichi power working?

“ Urgaaa!!!!” Takagi screams before backing away from Daichi.

The man covers his head as his knee met the floor, while Daichi backpedals to the door.

And it was a perfect chance to grab him, so Sugawara quickly moved and grabbed Daichi's arm. The man jolts and turns to face Sugawara, “ let’s get out of here!”

Without warning, Sugawara teleports them inside their room. However, Sugawara hasn't teleported them correctly, and instead of a bed, their bodies fell hard against the floor. Sugawara grumbles as he held his wounded forehead before glancing over to Daichi. He Really need to work on his Teleportation.

“ Suga? Why can’t you ever listen to your Captain?” Daichi grunts as he pushes himself off the ground.

“ Because my Captain is an idiot and I’m the vice-captain.” The two share a look before they start laughing. 

“ That was crazy, I thought I had to break out myself,” Daichi says with a chuckle.

And Sugawara grins, “ you probably could, so what did you do to Takagi?”

“ I think my illusions are strong enough that I can make a person see whatever I want them to see,” Daichi explains proudly.

“ Well, shit; what did you make him see?”

There was a pregnant pause before Daichi grins wickedly, “ His worst nightmare, He told me that he was afraid of cockroaches.”

Now Sugawara was grinning proudly at Daichi. However their moment was ruin when the rest of their team enters the room.

" Is anyone else scare of those evil grins?" Tanaka ask.

" Shut up and sit in the corner," Sugawara and Daichi says in unison.

" Yes, mom and Dad," Tanaka salutes before sitting down at the far corner. Which got everyone else to laugh.


	13. Confession

Daichi awakes suddenly, and surprisingly finds himself lying in bed. The last thing he remembers was teleporting with Sugawara and both of them having a conversation on the floor. But right now, he had Sugawara in his arms, with the Setter cuddling to his side. 

It felt warm and tingly as if all the awful feelings he experiences with Takagi vanish.

And it’s thanks to Sugawara that he could be this strong. It's thanks to his warm smile, his gentle presence, his strong personality, and his stubborn attitude. Without all of this, Daichi would've given up on everything, and probably his team too. This shows how much he needs Sugawara.

The grey-haired boy in his arms snuggles closer to him, breaking Daichi out of his thoughts.

” Mrg, ” Sugawara grumbles in his sleep.

A faint smile appears as Daichi reaches up to ruffle Sugawara’s soft locks. And held back a squeal when the Setter leans on his hand, smiling adorably in his sleep. And Daichi wishes that they could stay like this forever. Just being in each other arms, safe and away from wicked hands trying to pry them apart. He wishes that he could dared to confess his love for Sugawara. He wishes that he could go down on one knee and ask his hand in marriage. He wishes he could grow old with him, owning a lot of cute cats and dogs.

” I love you, ” Daichi mumbles.

” What?”

And now, Daichi bit his tongue, trying not to scream. His eyes stare into Sugawara’s own eyes, their faces just inches apart.

Sugawara raises from the bed, with Daichi’s arm still around him. The boy looked so confused while Daichi felt so nervous. To the point that he wanted to run away, even though there wasn't anywhere to run away too. Panic settles deep inside him as Sugawara continues to stare at him. 

” Um, Suga…” Daichi tries yet fail to come up with an explanation for what he said. 

Well, fuck everything.

The Setter blinks before his lips twitch upward. Soon, Sugawara's shoulders shook and he bent forward. Which made Daichi worry, thinking that he broke his only love, ” Suga?”

” You love-” Sugawara began to giggle cheerfully before it turned into laughter.

Just great, Daichi just made Sugawara go insane.

” I love you too!” Sugawara launches himself at Daichi. Causing the two to fall back, ” I love you! I love you, Daichi!”

”...” Tears began to pool around Daichi’s eyes as he held the boy on top of him. Sugawara just told him that he loves him, Daichi's love was returned. They loved each other, slowly, the tension that bottled inside of Daichi was released, and Daichi silently cried for the first time. He cries into Sugawara’s shoulder, uncaring if he has woken up everyone else. 

” I love you, ” Daichi cries while Sugawara finally joins him. Together, they cry and repeatedly tell each other their feelings.

Daichi hiccups from his crying, but he pulls away from Sugawara so that they are facing each other, ” I love you.”

And Sugawara beams at him, ” I love you too.”

With that, the two lean in. Daichi was overwhelmed with so much emotion, but one thing is certain, he was finally happy. 

” I love you, ” Daichi whispers before their lips met.

However, the moment was ruined when Daichi heard someone cries in the background. This causes the two to turn around to see their teammates. Many were crying ( Asahi, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and surprisingly Kageyama.) While others ( Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were smiling.) And Tsukishima was just clapping for them.

“ I’m happy for you guys!” Wails Tanaka as he tackles the couple into a hug. With Nishinoya and Hinata following. And Daichi laughs, and Sugawara joins him. 

Soon, Asahi and Kageyama moved to them, joining the group hug. Ennoshita looks at the other two second-years before they lunge at them. Yamaguchi even got Tsukishima to join the hug. 

Everyone was laughing, except Tsukishima, and many were still crying. 

“ I love you all” Daichi grins as he tries to hug everyone at the same time.


	14. Control

Asahi didn’t know what to think. In all honestly, he doesn’t understand his power, what was he supposed to do. Right now, he stood in a room filled with creatures; some were even bigger than him. And all he wanted to do was cry or hide under the table at the far corner of the room. 

He was always known to be a coward, but all of these gigantic monsters were hurling him into a panic attack. 

“ Uh, hello?” He speaks for once. Which got all the creatures to turn their heads to stare at him.

"Eek!" Asahi flinches away as the cat creatures stalk him. And he has nowhere to go as his back hits the wall. The first cat creature came forth; it seems wary of Asahi. It sniffs the air around him before stepping in Asahi space. As it comes to face to face with him, Asahi felt his heart pound violently against his chest, his palms went sweaty, and his body wouldn't stop shaking. The cat creature shows its teeth.  
  
"Whaa!" He screeches as the cat creature opens it's mouth wide, "Meow." 

Eh? Asahi opens his teary eyes to see that the cat creature was rubbing its head against his shoulders, and it was even purring. 

eeeehhhh? Asahi looks around to see that all the other creatures started to gather around him. All of them look happy to see him. And he began to look at them, noticing how cute they were. Not all that scary as Asahi thought they would be. It made Asahi feel stupid for assuming things; they were just oversized fluffy animals, nothing wrong with that. 

The cat creature meows again, causing Asahi to bite his lip to keep in a squeal. Why were they so cute?

However, the sweet moment was ruined by Shiraki, who glares at the creatures, making them run in fear. It made Asahi feel bitter, which wasn't an emotion he ever felt before, but this woman was unlocking all of his anger. He wants to march over to the women and shake her for making all the creature cry in fear. How dare she do that to them, they were animals, none of them deserves this. But Asahi knew that he couldn't do anything but glare at Shiraki. But the women paid him no mind before walking away to another door. And Asahi knew that he has to follow her, but before he left, Asahi smiles at all the creatures. And most of them waggle their tails as Asahi left.

Shiraki leads him to another room. 

And Asahi had a bad feeling about this. As they continue farther down the dark halls, he notices more scratch marks, more blood, just more everything. The walls and floor were made out of stone, and there weren't any doors. It was like he entered a cave. Slowly, Asahi covers his bare arms, as the chilly air came forth. 

Suddenly, Shiraki stops in front of an iron door. And as the door opens, Asahi double-takes at the scenery in front of him.

The stone-like room was built as a circle, wide enough and long enough for all these creatures inside. And he paled at the sight of these creatures. They look deform and scary. Nothing like the creatures he met earlier. But that wasn't got Asahi shaken up, no, it's the way these creatures bang at their cages. The way that they screech and roars like wild animals, the way that their claws and teeth scratch the iron bars that are keeping them from shredding him apart. He quickly stares at Shiraki with wide-eyes, knowing what she plans to do with him.

Oh, God.

"K03, why don't you calm these failures down."

But he didn't want too; this was crazy, she was mad. There's no way that he could calm these monsters down. They seem to lack any intelligence like they only rely on instinct.

If he tries to get near one, it will tear his arm off. 

But again, he has no choice, since Shiraki has her finger hovering over the bottom that controls his collar. 

So Asahi willed his body forward, stumbling over his feet as he near the first cage. He couldn't see what kind of monster was inside since it's hidden in the shadows. But the beast inside growls at him. Asahi gulps as he stands in front of the creature, wishing that his body would stop shivering in fear.

"H-Hello?" He says uncertainly.

And the monster growls even more as it slowly reveals it's figure. While Asahi went even paler as he raises his head, trying to meet the monster's eyes, it looks like a bear, but even uglier and less fur. Its right eyes weren't there, which made Asahi feel sick. 

But Shiraki gave him a look as if saying to do something. But damn, how was he suppose to tame this creature that looks likes it wanted to eat him.

"H-Hi?" He says again.

But instead of greeting Asahi, it sticks it's tongue out, and he watches as it stretches until the monster's sharp tongue goes straight for Asahi.

Oh No, Asahi thought as the tongue nears.


	15. It's Not My Fault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some graphic of blood/gore and Minor Character death.

Nishinoya wanted to kill someone, something deep inside of him was released, and he wanted vengeance. He hasn't been this livid before, but how could he not.

As the door of their room opens, everyone went quiet. The guards that held Asahi, who had blood dripping down his side, just threw him to the floor. And Nishinoya breath hitch as blood pools around him; before Sugawara and Ennoshita quickly screams Asahi's name, and ran to him. 

"What the hell!" Tanaka shouts as he helps Sugawara lay the bleeding man on his back. 

And Daichi held any other person who wanted to help, not wanting everyone to crowd their Ace. 

"I'm okay," Asahi speaks through gritted teeth. But no one could believe it, while Ennoshita eyes began to glow, the boy put his hands on Asahi's bloody side and began to heal him. Slowly, the Ace pained expression ease into peace as his wound closes. Much to the team relief.

But that didn't stop Nishinoya from marching to the door. He wanted to hurt the people who hurt Asahi; he wants blood for the blood that been shed; he wants to hurt someone. So he started running, uncaring for the cries behind him and phases through the door. The two guard stations outside couldn't move quick enough once they saw him. So Nishinoya took that moment and slammed the guy head against the door before kneeing the other guy. With both down, he ran down the hall, attacking anyone who got in his way.

Nishinoya screams as he shoves a woman against a door and jump in the air to avoid three people that came running. He kneed someone's face in the air before falling backward on his hands to kick another guard. 

"You monster!" Someone shouts while charging at Nishinoya, raising the knife in his hand. But he wasn't quick enough for the small teenager who steps to the side and grabs the guard's wrist.

He wasn't as strong as Hinata, but Nishinoya had no trouble snapping the guy's wrist.

"… Monster," the man grunts in pain.

And for the first time today, Nishinoya smiles. Not that sunshine smile that his teammates knew, it was somewhat sadistic and sinister. Like he wanted nothing but bloodshed. Maybe he was a monster, but this wasn't his fault. These people unleash this; it was their doing that Nishinoya wanted to hurt people. They made him into this. His teammates can't blame him for what he's doing since it wasn't his fault. Hurting people… IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!

Nishinoya slams his foot to the man's face, knocking him unconscious. 

"So what if I'm a monster!" He growls before attacking some women in a lab coat. 

He slams her body to the floor and watches as she screams for help. And the small part of empathy was shredded as he notices the room that she came out from had two terrified hybrid children inside. So this wasn't his fault that he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her. It was the woman's fault for being a sinner. It was her fault that karma came back to finish her off. 

She continues to cry for help while turning purple from lack of oxygen. But Nishinoya didn't care; he wanted justice for what they did to Asahi and those innocent creatures. And seeing her tears made his smile widen, seeing her suffer made everything inside him burst in this burning happiness. It grows until his body began to burn, but he ignores it.

"I Hate you," he pulls her up before slamming her back down, "I hate you!"

"You demon!" Someone else shouts and body-slammed Nishinoya away from the woman who began to gasp for air.

But Nishinoya couldn't feel the pain, all he could think about was the voice in his head, telling him to kill everybody.

_**Kill, you got to kill them. The people here will hurt your friends, they will hurt Asahi. So kill them, kill everyone!** _

"I'm going to kill you!" Nishinoya shouts before phasing his hand through the guard's chest. Then he solidified his hand as he grabs the other heart. The man coughs up blood that covers Nishinoya face, but he just laughs.

"Noya!" 

Then everything freezes. The voices in Nishinoya's head, the shouts of people surrounding him, the last gasp from the man that he murdered, the cries of the hybrids in the room. Everything just stops as Nishinoya eyes trail to the person who called him.

"Asahi?"

"Zap him!" Shiraki who finally shows up barks out orders.

And the last thing he saw before blacking out was Asahi running toward him.

"A-Asahi," He reaches out for him but never made it.


	16. Confession Part 2

Nishinoya wakes with a start; all the memories flood his mind. He breathes heavily through his nose and wipes sweat from his forehead. Looking around, Nishinoya notices that he lies in a giant cage.

"What the heck?" He mutters as he continues to stare around until his eyes lands on Asahi, "Asahi! What are you doing here!?"

"Noya! I'm so glad that you're awake." The brunette says before hugging him.

And Nishinoya did the same; he was filled with relief that Asahi was alright.

"Where are we, anyway?" Nishinoya asks once they separated. And Asahi smiles sadly at the boy, "We're in the punish room for causing trouble." 

Nishinoya tilts his head in confusion since he doesn't recall Asahi doing anything to get in trouble. He knew that Asahi ran out to stop him, but that wasn't something to get put inside with Nishinoya. So why would Asahi, who's gentle and weak-willed, be put in here with him? 

He couldn't think of anything, so he took a look at the teenager in front of him, bags under Asahi's eyes and paled skin. But that's not what got Nishinoya attention; he spots a few bruises covering Asahi's face, which made Nishinoya even more confused. What happened after he passed out? What reason put Asahi inside with him?

And it looks like Asahi took notices of Nishinoya struggle to understand the situation, "I fault off the guards that were taking you, I don't know what came over me, but once I saw you unconscious, something inside of me just snapped. This voice told me to kill everyone in the room, and I could resist."

Nishinoya's eyes widen at the confession; he couldn't believe that Asahi experience the same rage as him.

"This whole thing is just weird," Asahi sighs as he leans on Nishinoya, and the boy couldn't help but hold Asahi's hand. He agreed with the other about this being weird, but Nishinoya was happy that Asahi was alright because Nishinoya doesn't think that he could live without him. He doesn't think he wants to live in a world where Azumane Asahi didn't exist. Maybe that was the love that made him feel that way, but Nishinoya couldn't deny his feelings—just seeing Asahi hurt and bleeding send him on a suicide mission. Watching Asahi almost bled to his death was so painful. His heart aches even to this moment, also though Asahi was beside him. Even when Nishinoya could squeeze his hand, the smaller teen still couldn't get over the fact that Asahi could have died.

"Noya?" Asahi uttered once he notices that the boy was shaking.

But Nishinoya refuses to say a word as tears blur his vision, and he bit his lip to keep the whine from escaping. He could've lost Asahi, Nishinoya could've lost him forever and would probably kill himself. Even knowing that his friends would be hurt if he died too, knowing that Tanaka might follow also. But everything was beginning to be too much for him.

So he held onto Asahi and cried. 

He hasn't cried like this since he little. Nishinoya hasn't cried like some terrified baby since he was an eight-year-old. When he was just a scary-cat who starts crying from anything.

But right now, all he wants to do was cry. 

And Asahi just held him, protecting him and caring for him. Because that was who Asahi was, that was the man Nishinoya fell in love with, "I love you!"

Those three simple words weren't meant to be blurted out from Nishinoya, but after all this, he was scared that Asahi will never know until one of them died. So even if he planned to tell Asahi after his graduation, Nishinoya would buy flowers and go down on one knee to ask him out, he had to say to him right now.

"I-I love you too, I love you, Nishinoya Yuu."

Nishinoya felt his chest squeeze, and his emotions bursting. It wasn't the best situation, but it was the best moment for both of them. All either could do was hold each other tightly, waiting for the guards to return them to their team.  
_______________________________

Once the team is back together again, everyone grabs their blankets and gathers in the middle. It was their thing now. Just staying together, squeezed in the middle, uncomfortable, and safe.

But instead of sleeping, all sat in a circle with a grim expression. 

" So, both of you experienced a sudden violent wave and heard voices telling you to kill people?" Daichi sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. He doesn't know what to think anymore.

The smallest teen nods;" Yeah, it's like when I saw Asahi, I just snapped and attacked with my body moving on their own."

" That happened to me too!" Hinata pipes in," It's when my power awakened. I just felt angry, and my body moved on its own. Then voices kept telling me that I need to kill them or else they'll kill us."

"..."

Everyone glances around anxiously; none could understand how to stop the violent outburst. It was dangerous if they had an outbreak and were put down because of it. The kids should have known that powers don't come without a price. Their price was the ruining of their brain. Hopefully, it wasn't as severe. 

" What's going to happen to us?" Yamaguchi whispers.

"..." They were all sad and scared, but what else can they do but hold on.


	17. The Voices Won't Stop

Tsukishima covers his ears with his hands, trying to block out the voices. Screams of terror of many echoes, and he suffers along with them. Taking his hand away, Tsukishima balls it into a fist and hits the side of his head. It didn't help the rising headache that violently throbs. Tears unwillingly fall, and his body trembles miserably.

And he didn't want to admit it, but this was scaring him. Tsukishima didn't know what to do, and that is terrifying.

Another loud wail made him cringe. He covers his ears again, knowing that it wouldn't help.

" Leave me alone," he whispers.

It was in the middle of the night, and he didn't want anyone to wake up and see him like this. It was pathetic, him crying like this.

More voices intruded. It's the laughter of those who are torturing the innocent. And Tsukishima hated it; he despises the people here. He wants them gone. He wants the voices gone. He wants everything to go away. He's so tired of all of this.

" Leave me alone," he whimpers as he knocks his fist against his skull. And repeated the motion as the voices got louder, making his headache even more unbearable.

" Tsukishima?"

And the blond jolts in surprise, not expecting someone to wake up. Brown eyes trail to the figure, moving away from the hurdle of sleeping bodies. And then Tsukishima meets with deep blue eyes.

He just woke up the last person he wanted to see. Tsukishima glares in frustration, not knowing what to say to the other as Kageyama sluggishly walks over to him. The Setter wipes his eyes before bending down in front of Tsukishima.

None spoke for at least two minutes before Tsukishima had enough," what the fuck do you want?"

He watches as Kageyama flinches at his venomous tone, which makes him slightly guilty, but the persisting headache washes away any other emotion.

" Are you in pain? Is it your power?" He expects Kageyama to curse at him and leave him to suffer alone. But instead, he sat beside him, gently touching his arm as if Tsukishima was going to break. It was quite frustrating that Tsukishima couldn't do anything but stare wide-eyed at him, which is probably creeping Kageyama out since he began squirming in place, looking uncomfortable.

However, before Tsukishima could tell him anything, another screaming voice was heard. This time, Tsukishima grunts and falls forward. His hands pulled on his hair, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He bit his lip to the point it bled, but Tsukishima doesn't care. He wants his unbearable headache to go away. Tsukishima let out another miserable whimper and began to sob into his knees. The blond didn't even care if Kageyama was still beside him because Tsukishima was in so much pain.

" Hey, Tsukishima?" Kageyama says softly.

It surprises him because the Setter has never spoken to anyone with such a gentle voice. Looking up, Tsukishima sees Kageyama shifting, so he is in front of him again.

Both stare into each other's eyes," you need to block them out."

And Tsukishima glares behind his glasses, tears still blurring his vision," you don't think I'm trying."

It made Kageyama flinch again because of his harsh tone, but the Setter stood his ground. The black-haired boy just hesitantly raises his hands and places them on either side of Tsukishima's shoulders. His blue eyes shine with determination and compassion, which oddly calms Tsukishima's aching soul.

The Setter squeezed his shoulders and brought his face closer," I want you to try to focus only on my voice. No other voice matters, just mine."

And Tsukishima, despite his better judgment, listens to Kageyama. He focuses every ounce of energy he has left and listens to only the boy in front of him. He listens to his beating heart, to the steady breath, to the soft voice inside of his head. Everything about Kageyama was peaceful, and it slowly blocked out any other voices.

" I told you that you could do it," Kageyama spoke through telepathy.

And yeah, for once, Tsukishima believes that he did it.

Even Kageyama looked pleased with this development and began to sit beside Tsukishima again, which the blond allows. Since he was in no shape to tell any unnecessary jokes right now, he sure Kageyama is too tired even to react.

So when Kageyama's head fell against Tsukishima's shoulder, the taller boy chuckled.

His eyes trail to Kageyama's resting face. He focuses on those freakishly long eyelashes, to his gentle experssion which wasn't forced into a frown, and those lips that were slightly apart.

" Fuck, what's wrong with me?" grumbles Tsukishima.

He felt his heartbeat quickens, and an odd tightness inside his chest. But he ignores it because he had enough adventures tonight. So he leans against Kageyama's head and closes his eyes. 

He was still focusing on Kageyama, slightly seeing the Setter's dream, with Karasuno happily playing volleyball. It was a nice dream that caused Tsukishima to drift off to sleep.

____________________________________________

The next morning, Tsukishima was slowly wakened up to the noisy sounds of his teammate. Grumbling to himself, the boy opens his eyes. And he was greeted by the faces of everyone.

Some were smirking—— Sugawara, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Ennoshita—— almost like they knew one of his dark secrets. Others—— Daichi, Asahi, Narita, and Kinoshita—— smile at him with pride. Then there's Yamaguchi, who looks like he's going to cry out of happiness.

"The hell are you guys doing?" Tsukishima grumbles as he closes his tired eyes again.

" Because you are an idiot." His final teammate spoke unhappily.

And that's what got Tsukishima to jolt out of his place. Looking beside him, the blond notices Kageyama. The Setter was pinned down with half of Tsukishima's body. With his shoulder overlapping Kageyama's and his right arm flat across Kageyama's belly. His head was mostly on top of the Setter too. Then there's his left hand that held onto Kageyama's hand.

" Fuck."

Just as he rolled away, everyone burst out laughing. Even Tsukishima's so-called friend, that traitor.

" I didn't know you had a cute side," Kageyama smirks while Tsukishima glares at him.

" Shut up, King."

Kageyama snorts before he walks up to him," every time you feel overwhelmed with the voices, listen to my voice."

And then, Tsukishima heart skips a beat. His eyes widen as he watches Kageyama's lips curve upward, forming a smile. It was the prettiest smile he ever saw from Kageyama, a big upgrade from that evil smile.

Tsukishima quickly looks around the room, relief to see that everyone has stopped focusing on them and was all in small groups. He didn't want anyone to see Kageyama's smile or his own smile that forms.

" Thanks, Kageyama." He finally says genuinely.


	18. Don't do it!

Hinata felt like crying. No wait, he's already bailing his eyes out. And he wasn't in any physical pain or anything, but how could he not feel any anguish when Yamaguchi is taken a beating for him.

But he probably should start at the beginning, where the two of them bound with chains. Arms and legs tied far away from each other. Yet, no one had not harmed him; all focus on Yamaguchi. Now many would wonder why Hinata was left alone. Well, that's because they're playing a game. The selfless Game, where when one of them gets hit repeatedly, they have the choice to press the remote in their hands to transfer the beating to the other person. However, when Yamaguchi started the Game, he refused to touch the remote. Meaning, Hinata had to watch Yamaguchi repeatedly beating in front of him while doing nothing about it. 

And Hinata wished that he could break free, but the chains were somewhat weakening him, but it's probably the light purple liquid surrounding the chain. 

"Gyaaaa!" 

"Yamaguchi!" Hinata blurred vision lands on the other. He wiggles around, trying to free himself, but he still feels too weak.

Biting his lip, Hinata glares at the man hurting Yamaguchi. The voice inside his head kept screaming, it started to like him, but it wasn't at the same time. The voice cries orders, telling him to kill the man. 

"Stop!" Finally, Shiraki orders the man, who steps away from the bloody Yamaguchi.

That damn woman walks forward, her heels clicking loudly against the tile floor. She smiles at the boys, but Hinata glares while Yamaguchi tries to stay conscious. Shiraki ignores them and pulls out her click board, "how do we feel?" 

The question was ask to Yamaguchi, "Like hell."

"Right, so KM10? How did you feel about the man who hurt KM12?"

What did he feel? Hinata couldn't even find a word in his little vocabulary to describe the bastard who found pleasure in hurting his friend. No wait, Yamaguchi has always been a little more than a friend, exceptionally when they had been doing many testes together. Hinata still had Yamaguchi by his side ever since being thrown in this hell hole.

So what did he want to do to the man? 

Well, Hinata wants to kill him.

And it seems that Shiraki took notices of his facial expression.

"So, it's true. The drug affects the human brain," The woman mumbles, "But how far can they go with their violent outburst?"

Shiraki grins at the ideas she comes up with, and Hinata doesn't know how to feel. He couldn't trust this woman, Hinata never did. The childlike innocence Hinata possessed was taken away from him. He was no longer Hinata Shouyou, the sunshine child. He's now someone who sees the ugly in the world. He's someone who couldn't stop scorning those who wronged him.

" Do you want to hurt him?" Shiraki asked.

"..."

" I'll take that as a yes," She grins before whispering to another scientist before facing him again," then you'll get your wish."

_ What is she up too _ ? Hinata thought as he watched as Shiraki pressed another button, which released the shackles on him, but not Yamaguchi's. Now he is free to do anything he wishes. Like, hurt the man who's backing away in terror.

**_ Kill him.  _ ** His voice spoke in an eerie manner.

His body moves on its own, slowly rising from his seat and stalking over to the man. Hinata didn't know what to do, whatever the drug they used, it was controlling him. It is as if he's allowing his wild instinct to take over his mind, just like when he awakened. He was drowning in his ability to kill.

And it made him smile. 

"Kill him," Shiraki smirks as the man backs away against the wall.

Hinata reaches for him, preparing to dig his nails in the man's neck. 

"Hinata! Don't do it!" Yamaguchi begs, but Hinata couldn't stop himself. The only thing he could hear was the man's quick heartbeat. And Hinata wants to force it to halt. However, Yamaguchi's voice kept him from moving any closer, and his body started to tremble as his friend begs him to release the man. Hinata blinks and tries to pull his shaky away, but the voice kept getting louder. It was hurting him, the unknown view, Shiraki urging him on, Yamaguchi begging, and him trying to control his body and mind.

“ Hinataaaaaaa!!!!!”

Suddenly, Hinata felt his body lighten, his feet slowly leaving the ground and him floating. Just as he blinks, his body was yank backward, sliding across the floor before his back hits Yamaguchi's chair. 

Staring up at the freckled boy, he notices that Yamaguchi's eyes were glowing green- a sigh that he is using his power- and unlocks the chains on his own.

"Y-Yamaguchi?" The redhead shutters as Yamaguchi bent down and ran his hand across Hinata's face. The force of the slap causes Hinata's head to reel to the side. 

"What the fuck are you thinking!?" Yamaguchi shouts with tears trailing down his cheeks, "Don't let the voice control you!"

Yamaguchi's sudden outburst force Hinata into silence. He bit his lip and blinked away the tears, Hinata felt shame wash over him. He closed his eyes, then took a deep breath, trying his best to keep the voice away.

"You don't need to do anything to protect me," Yamaguchi continues as he circles his arms around the sobbing boy, "I'll protect you. I'm going to protect you from your self."

And Hinata only response with a sob, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're okay," Yamaguchi cried, he was trying to assure Hinata and himself.

"I'm so sorry!!!" Hinata weeps even louder, tightening his hold on Yamaguchi shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yamaguchi."

______________________________________________

That night, when the boys entered the room, no one questions them when both drop to their makeshift bed on the floor. All notices their sullen looks. All knew that something awful happened to them, but none had the heart to ask what happened. The group of teenagers all gathers around the two, with their best friends being in the middle with them.

So Karasuno all slept on the floor again, most have tears in their eyes. 

They were growing tired each day, and all their dreams of help finding them were growing slim.


	19. What In The Hell?

Kageyama felt trapped. And not in a way where he's caught in his mental battles, he means trap between all his teammates. And to make it far worst, he's squished next to Tsukishima of all people. 

The blond was still asleep, so Kageyama thought of quietly slipping away from Tsukishima and pretend that this never happened. It would've been a great plan- but Hinata Shouyou, AKA, his so-called-best-friend had him pinned. The short redhead had one leg wrapped around his legs while his arm held Kageyama's waist. And the idiot was even gripping Tsukishima wrist, locking Kageyama in place with their joint hands.

Now, the poor boy must do something and without waking anyone up. Exceptionally Tsukishima; it would not be enjoyable. He tries his best to wiggle out of their grip, slowly moving sliding down, but he meets a dead end. Because of course Tanaka and Nishinoya were spread out all over his legs. And taking a look upward, Sugawara and Daichi were blocking his last exit. Kageyama was trapped at all sides. But at least Tsukishima wasn't awake; the setter need to wait for one of the early birds to wake up, then he'll make his exit. 

"King?"

.

.

.

Fuck everything!

.

.

.

Kageyama glances up to meet a pair of golden-brown eyes. Tsukishima sleepy blinks at him, and Kageyama sighs.

"The hell is this?" The blond mutters as he tries to move but is unable to. Because why not make their lives a living hell. 

Now the blond was trying to free himself from their team grasp. Still, with Hinata holding on to them both and Yamaguchi, who was using Tsukishima as a human pillow, they were stuck until someone woke up. 

But Kageyama could tell that Tsukishima wasn't in the mood to be trapped, "let's just wake Hinata or Yamaguchi up."

"Don't you dare," Kageyama hissed, "They been through a lot yesterday, and if you dare wake them, then I'll beat your ass."

"Tsk," Tsukishima knew that he lost when Kageyama continued to glare at him. Now they were lying awkwardly in bed, extremely close together with Kageyama's head tucked beneath Tsukishima's chin; he was so close that the setter could hear the blond's quick heartbeat.

Tsukishima sighs," at least things can't get any worse."

And Kageyama hissed," don't say that! When someone says that then-"

Unfortunately, the setter was cut off when both Yamaguchi and Hinata moved at the same time. Tsukishima's best friend had pushed the poor blond until he lay uncomfortably on top of the setter. Then Yamaguchi would use both boys as his pillow. While Kageyama's best friend moved until he was holding on to Yamaguchi, but that wasn't all; it was as if everyone sensed that the first-year's weren't near and all moved closer to them. 

" I fuckin told you!" Kageyama mutters angrily.

" Yeah, yeah. So what now?" Tsukishima grumbles.

But Kageyama says nothing because he somewhat liked the warmth, the quick heartbeat, and being in Tsukishima's presence. However, he won't tell this to the blond. Instead, he decided to talk to Tsukishima. And without them getting in a fight.

So with one glance, he stared into Tsukishima's eyes and froze when he noticed that the blond was blushing.

Squinting his eyes, Kageyama stares at the blushing boy," Why are you blush-"

Wait a minute.

" You read my mind, didn't you and what I was thinking about y-" 

**_I hate you._ **Kageyama spoke through telekinesis.

And Tsukishima grumbles," not my fault; I can't control it. Besides, I can't help that I only focus on your thoughts; you were the one who told me that I could." 

" Okay, whatever. But please pretend that you didn't hear me."

That's going to be hard. Tsukishima told himself before he sighs.

" So, what do you want to talk about?"

" Who you think is going to confess?"

Tsukishima blinks in confusion," can you delineate, I don't understand stupid."

" You bastard," Kageyama wiggled his hand from beneath Tsukishima and pinched his cheeks," I mean Yamaguchi and Hinata."

The blond glares at the boy and pulls his face away from Kageyama's hand," So you mean two obvious lovebirds? I'm surprised you even noticed."

Kageyama pinches his cheek again," I hate you."

" Yeah, sure. Anyway, I think Yamaguchi is going to confess first."

" No way, he's too shy. It's going to be Hinata since he's a blunt idiot."

It made Tsukishima raise a brow," wanna bet on it?"

And Kageyama smirks," You're on."


	20. Training

Ennoshita couldn't believe he stayed here for twenty-four days. It kind of felt like he was stuck for a year or more. And it's a challenge to stay positive, but sometimes, his teammates were there to make him feel better, just like how the second years were teasing the two couples.

"Don't be shy, you can hold hands," Tanaka laughs at his best friend who pouts in return. 

"Now Daichi-san and Suga-san are our parents," Laughs Kinoshita.

The first-years all shared a small smile at the couples' annoyed expression; they found enjoyment in this, which made Ennoshita feel even better, so he decided to tease Sugawara. The third-year setter has always been teasing him since his first year; now it's payback.

So he opened his mouth, ready to say something before the door slammed open.

And everyone instantly went quiet, every pair of eyes glared at the people who entered. Shiraki was in the middle, which doesn't surprise any of them anymore. But that didn't mean that Ennoshita didn't still feel comfortable around the women. There's just something about how sinister she was. It made every hair on Ennoshita's body stand. She made him anxious and weak.

"KL04, KW07, KM08, KW05, and KW06: we are leaving."

"Let's go," Ennoshita mutters before moving toward the door. The other second years follow right after. 

But not without Asahi giving Nishinoya one quick hug. It breaks Ennoshita heart to see them break apart. But they both now that Nishinoya needed to leave, so Asahi let go and sat were Sugawara and Daichi was waiting for him.

Soon, the group made their way down the halls, concealing their fear and anxiety. No one said a word when they entered the training room. Away from the torture room, thank god for that. 

"We are training you. There won't be any tests for a while, so here are your guns." 

Shiraki hands each boy a Beretta M9 handgun. And no one asked how they even own so many weapons. Ennoshita just sighs and follows the women down the training room, avoiding the weights and training object in his way. Then he stops at the door at the end of the room. It was a door that he never entered before, well, until now. The room was painted white, go figure. But besides that, the room was just a standard training room, where they stand at one side and try to aim at the target. 

"Your first session is learning how to shoot. You have all day to learn, and the next day, we'll learn something new. And so on, now have fun."

" Have fun?" Ennoshita questions as he raises the gun to eye level.

He then turns to his friends and tilts his head," Guess it won't hurt to try?"

" Yeah," Kinoshita mumbled as he dragged himself inside the training center. The others follow closely behind him, with Ennoshita being the last to get ready. But in the end, the five boys were all aiming at their targets. With shaky hands, Ennoshita closed an eye and tried to fire the gun. And he knows that he should be scared. But he wasn't, Ennoshita wasn't afraid of this gun or afraid to pull the trigger. As if it came naturally to him. As if he's used a gun before. But he hasn't; this is the first time he's using a weapon. And yet, as he readies himself to fire the gun, his hands stop trembling. The bullet rushes toward the target and correctly hits the middle.

Beside him, Narita and Kinoshita mimic him and shoot as well. 

While Tanaka and Nishinoya had no restraint and shot without hesitation, a few bullet shells plunged to the floor. 

"This is fun, way better than being tortured," Nishinoya spoke after a few rounds, shoving Tanaka as he aimed the gun in one hand before it fired and hit the target.

And Tanaka smirks, "You tell me. I can't believe that we're naturals at this."

"Yes, but you are not finished," Shiraki said once she noticed that the boys were finished. She seems happy and wrote down some notes. Ennoshita thinks it's their progress and how quickly they've been doing the impossible. 

Ennoshita narrows his eyes as she continues to write. He didn't like her; everyone else is probably used to her, but not him. Because she is crazy, and anything could happen to them. She knows more than them, and that's their downfall because they don't know anything about the drug. They don't know what the drug is doing to them. And most importantly, they don't know if they are going to lose control of their humanity.

"Okay, so why don't we learn something else." Shiraki spoke after she scribbles her last sentence before beckoning them away from the training room. 

Ennoshita, who was startled out of his deep thinking, follows her with his friends close behind. The guards walk carefully beside them, not wanting any of them to break free, but honestly, Nishinoya could do anything. 

Luckily, Ennoshita could prevent them from doing anything because no one needs to die today. 

"Now, we are going to learn hand to hand combat.

Each boy stares at each other before looking at the room that they just entered

"This is the training ground, you are going to fight the guards and each other," Shiraki smirks, "So have fun."

_____________________________________________________

Kageyama crosses his hands across his chest, not liking that they were supposed to fight each other. He vs. Tsukishima while Hinata was paired with Yamaguchi. It pisses him off because he has to fight Tsukishima. They were getting close, he had to admit, but it's Tsukishima and he knows that the blond will cheat.

"I won't cheat during our fight, maybe." Tsukishima whispers in his ear, having been listening to Kageyama's thoughts.

And Kageyama shivers at Tsukishima's closeness before jerking away from him like a cat. The blond smirks and the raven-haired scowls.

" You are going down, i don't even need to use my powers," growls Kageyama.

Which made Tsukishima frown at this.

The two glares angrily and stalked off to the training ground. Both Yamaguchi and Hinata stares at their best friends with worry before they were also ushered to the other side of the training ground. The four boys raise their hands, ready to attack. But only Yamaguchi and Hinata were reluctant to fight. 

And just as Shiraki blows a whistle, Kageyama moved. He didn't even know that he could run this fast, but he decided not to question it. 

Kageyama rushes toward Tsukishima, to catch the blond off guard. He raises his left leg and kicks toward Tsukishima's side. But the blond blocks it with his arm and pushes Kageyama back. However, the raven-haired refuses to stay down and was already standing to attack him again. He decided to do a surprise attack, readying to punch Tsukishima's jaw. But again, the blond blocks him and pushes Kageyama away. 

But Kageyama still didn't give up. He is annoyed, though, because of Tsukishima's smug expression. 

** It's almost like he's reading my min ** \- before it hits him. Tsukishima can read his mind.

"Tsukishima! Stop reading my mind!" Kageyama glares at him.

"Aw, but I thought we are supposed to use our powers?" Tsukishima mocks as he backs away from the angered Kageyama.

"I don't need to control you to win!"

And with that, Kageyama ran toward him, with no plan in mind. Since Tsukishima was reading his mind, he'll just keep everything blank. And judging from Tsukishima sour face, Kageyama made the right choice. He f inally reaches his target and punches Tsukishima. And was happy when his fist made contact with Tsukishima's jaw. 

Tsukishima steps back and glares before taking his glasses off and throwing it across the room. Before he finally went to attack Kageyama. 

It was mostly an even fight between the two. With Kageyama landing a few blows and Tsukishima were blocking most of them before attacking himself. By the end, they were both bruised and tired. But Kageyama decided to attack one last time before he drains himself out. So he ran toward the surprise Tsukishima and twist to his side when the blond tries to block him. And punch him hard enough for Tsukishima to fall over. However, before the blond went down, he swings his arm and scratch Kageyama's face. 

Unfortunately, Tsukishima didn't stay down and jumps to his feet, and smirks at the damage that he left on Kageyama. While the raven-haired just place two fingers on top of his wounds and glared.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata spoke as he stops his fight with Yamaguchi. He could sense Kageyama's murderous aura and didn't like how his best friend stalks over to Tsukishima. 

But before anyone could do anything, Kageyama ran as fast as he could and swings his leg. Thankfully, Tsukishima reacted and caught his leg before it could've broken his ribs. 

Now, stood Kageyama, who held onto blond's shoulders so he wouldn't lose his balance. And Tsukishima, who was shockingly enjoying the closeness he had with the setter. The two were face to face, nose nearly touching, heavy breathing tickling each other cheeks, and warmth spreading through their bodies. 

Neither could move and only stares into each other eyes; Prussian blue vs. Golden brown. 

"That's enough for today. Let's go before it's too late." Shiraki spoke as she wrote a few notes in her notepad.

And the two boys quickly push each other away while their best friends rapidly move to stand by their side.

__________________________________

Yamaguchi felt like something was off with his best friend and Kageyama. Something has been different, but Yamaguchi just notices how weird it was now. Like how close Tsukishima got with the setter. And when he means close, Yamaguchi implies that his friend has been staying by Kageyama's side, never straying far. As if he needs the setter to survive now. Which could be bad if that was true. It even seems that Kageyama was now relaxed around Tsukishima's presence. But at the same time, they were the same, always fighting and never seeing eye to eye. 

And that's why Yamaguchi felt that their relationship was odd.

So he turns Hinata, who has some sort of magic to understand someone without knowing the situation. 

"Hey, don't you think that something is off with those two?" 

Hinata looks up and blinks, "Well yeah. They are in love."

The bluntness of Hinata caught Yamaguchi off guard that he almost choked. He turns red and stares at his friends in front of him. He stares at how they glare at each then turns back to Hinata. Then he stares at them again- to see them standing even closer, then back Hinata. And he turns to watch them again; they were quietly bickering. Then back at Hinata who's was smirking.

"The heck is those two doing, I don't get them at all." Yamaguchi groans as he pulls at his hair. And Hinata giggles beside him, which got Yamaguchi to glare at him, "how did you even notice something like that!?"

And Hinata grins, "The first time Tsukishima began to focus only on Kageyama. I know that something shifted between the two. Just like Sugawara-san and Daichi-san, as well as Nishinoya-san and Asahi-san."

"The heck!?" Yamaguchi mutters.

"A-and," Hinata continues as he turns away from Yamaguchi.

The freckled boy could faintly see Hinata's ears reddening. But couldn't understand why the shorter boy was getting so shy. Hinata has never been the shy type. And the only time he even seems him this bashful was when he's near a pretty girl.

"And between us," Hinata whispers, but it reaches Yamaguchi's ears.

"E-eh?" shutters Yamaguchi as his eyes blown wide. Not fully understanding what Hinata was saying.

Hinata's face reddens even more before he faces Yamaguchi, "I think something shifted between us. Something that makes my heart squeeze."

Yamaguchi felt his heart squeeze at the honesty of Hinata's words. Something tingly ran through his body, and it felt as if he was about to die of happiness.

But too much happiness wasn't right for Yamaguchi. 

Because happiness made his powers run out of control, which made all the light-bulbs in the long halls burst, darkening the room for a few minutes before the backup light source turned on.

"Oops," Yamaguchi mutters as everyone turns to face him.


	21. Don't mess with him

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were alone in the cafeteria. He doesn’t know where most of his teammates were, but at least Tsukishima wasn’t alone. Both boys were quiet and watched the guards and scientists mingle. All had food that seemed edible, which made the blond somewhat jealous. 

He wished that he could eat some of those chicken wings or something.

“ Tsuki, you look like you’re going to kill someone,” Yamaguchi spoke as he picked the food in front of him. He does not want to eat the weird purple stuff anymore.

“ Oh, trust me, I am.” Tsukishima glares at the laughing people, wanting to slap their smiles off their faces. 

At that, Yamaguchi snorts. He would typically lightly scold his friend for being rude, but he despises all these adults. So if Tsukishima could kill anyone without being punished, then Yamaguchi is going to be his cheerleader. 

The blond huffs as the people near them laughed grew louder, and he grew even more irritated. Why can’t Tsukishima be with his teammates, with Kageyama, who’s the only one who gave him peace? Why can’t he stop hearing the voices in his head telling him to destroy the men across the room? Tsukishima feels like he’s going crazy. And he wants it all to stop.

” Are you okay, Tsuki?” His best friend leans closer to the grumpy boy, noticing that sour expression worsens.

And Tsukishima sighs, ” I miss Kageyama.”

” Oh, that's nice-” Yamaguchi spoke as he took a sip of water before he let the information sink. Then his eyes widened, and he ended up spitting his drink all over Tsukishima. The blond glares at Yamaguchi while the poor boy chokes helplessly.

“ I miss his cute pout and pretty eyes too. And the way he flutters his eyelashes at me when angered, I just want to get out of here.” Tsukishima continues as he wipes away his wet face.

Yamaguchi, who’s finished dying, stares at his friend with wide eyes, “You really do like Kageyama!?”

The blond’s eyes squinted as Yamaguchi blurted out those words. He did not understand how this whole conversation goes to him liking Kageyama, aka, the royal pain. It’s evident to Tsukishima that the Setter is nothing more than a teammate who helps keep his power in check. Him loving Kageyama is stupid. Yup, Tsukishima is not in love with Kageyama’s beautiful deep blue eyes or how his creamy skin felt beneath the blond’s fingertips or that small smile that was meant for only Tsukishima. 

Wait a minute…

“ Oh Fuck, I like the king,” Tsukishima groans in his hands. 

“ Yup!” Yamaguchi nods happily, now that his friend finally understands, “ You are helpless.”

At that, Tsukishima glares at Yamaguchi, “ Like you’re the one to talk. I know a certain redhead is jumping around in your mind. And let me tell you of all the embarrassing things I witnessed.”

“ Tsuki!” Yamaguchi screams as he covers his reddened face, “ It’s not like that.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes before reaching for his glass of water; however, another hand gripped his wrist. The blond jolts at the sudden appearance of two scientists, not expecting them to walk up to them. The woman was the one who held him, her slim fingers wrapped tightly around his pale wrist, and the lustful gaze she gave him filled Tsukishima with disgust. Not knowing what to do, the blond pulled back and stood up to put some distance between the two. Yamaguchi followed in suit and stood by his friend.

The woman snorted at the reaction, “ Isn’t this cute. Too shy to be near a beautiful woman like me?” 

Both boys narrowed their eyes, hating to admit that the unknown woman was indeed beautiful, similar to Shiraki, but Tsukishima was sure that this wasn’t his type. He prefers someone with pretty blue eyes and silky jet black hair. Not the bleach blond chick with the curvy figure in front of him.

“ Mei-san, please, you are scaring them with your beauty.” The man finally speaks as he holds the woman's waist, causing both Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s faces to scrunch up in disgust.

The man continues to flirt before peeping at the blond, “ besides, the blond kid is nothing but a monster who could rip you apart. Too bad I can't kill him, I don't want to get in trouble.”

“ Oh, how scary,” cries the woman.

Tsukishima scowls and feels the voices in his head, starting to get louder. He tries to fight the urge to bash their heads together, but due to the scientist's sudden switch of expression, he wasn’t doing a great job hiding it.

And he expects Yamaguchi to step in, to keep him in line. Like he always does, but glancing over to him, Tsukishima was taken back by the murderous aura Yamaguchi was releasing. The menacing look was scarier than the one Tsukishima had shown. It was terrifying to the point that even the blond felt a shiver run down his spine.

“ Want to say that again?” Yamaguchi grins, showing his suddenly sharp canines. Eyes glowed neon green, and the pupil became cat-like.

The two scientists backed away as Yamaguchi took a step forward, “ So you think that messing with him is a great idea?”

The two cowers away, trembling until they drop in fear. And Tsukishima stood back with his arms crossed, watching what would happen to them with interest.

“ You can’t hurt us! W-We’ll punish you!” The woman shouts as the guy hides behind her.

“ Are you sure about that?” He leans in, staring into her emerald eyes. 

“ P-Please forgive us!” She screams, and Tsukishima notices the liquid pooling around her, realizing that she peed herself, which caused him to laugh.

Yamaguchi grin widened before standing at full height and pointed to the door, where most of the other scientists and guards ran away once they sensed the murderous Intent. The two understood what Yamaguchi was saying and stood on shaky legs before squinting out of the door. 

Leaving Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima who’s clapping in the background.


	22. What Happened To Them?

Takeda couldn’t help the creeping anxiety as he saw the news. Eyes widen at the T.V, not wanting to believe what’s in front of him. 

“ Kids from the Karasuno Volleyball Club were reported missing. Parents had all called when their children didn’t show up.” A reporter spoke as she pointed to the last place Karasuno had been. And Takeda dropped his mug of coffee, but what she said next was what sent him over the edge, “ and a few witnesses had spotted Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou running down the neighborhood. Right now, cops have been searching for them, but with no luck.”

“ T-That can’t be,” Takeda muttered before fishing his phone from his pocket and calling Ukai. Thankful, he only waited for two seconds before the blond answered, “ Did you hear that crap, Takeda-Sensei!”

The older sighs, “ I heard, but how could that happen? Are they really missing?”

Are they safe? Takeda felt dread wash over him as many unwanted thoughts ran through his head. He is just thinking about his precious children hurting made him weak. Takeda needs to do something; he needs to make sure they are safe. He’ll do anything to see his children again.

“ Hey? Takeda-Sensei, are you there?” Takeda blinks once he realizes that Ukai was still on the line, and takes a deep breath, and He narrows his eyes in determination.

“ Ukai, it’s time that we got to work. I’m going to find the children.”

_________________________________

When Kenma heard the news, he nearly fainted. One of his closest friends and teammates was missing, and no one could do anything about it.

" Kenma, pacing the room won't help find them, you know," Kuroo spoke as he watches his said friend walk back and forth. Sighing, he went to stop Kenma, helping the boy sit down on the sofa. Bokuto and Akaashi were also here, with both trying to comfort Kenma.

Lev sat at the table with Inuoka, both uncharacteristically quiet. Yaku and Konoha both were in the kitchen, making food for both Nekoma and Fukurodani. Komi, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, and Kai was somewhere upstairs in the Kuroo household, probably looking for blankets. The rest of the kids were scattered on the floor, not knowing how to feel about the news.

Kuroo stares at all the people in his house and sighs in defeat. But he can't blame them at all. Looking at Kenma, who was quietly sobbing into Akaashi's arms, hurts him. Looking at Bokuto's puffy face hurts him too. Looking at all the people who were seconds away from crying hurts him—knowing that his closest friend from Karasuno was gone hurts Kuroo so damn much.  
__________________________________

Oikawa had never let anything involving Kageyama Tobio get to him. He had learned from the past to move on and never look back. However, once he heard of Kageyama and his teammates' news, he couldn't help but reminisce about the feats he has done. All the unfair treatment he gave to the younger boy. And now, he couldn't even apologize to him because Kageyama is gone.

" Oikawa, stop it with that look. K-Kageyama, he's not died. I'm sure that the cops will find him." Iwaizumi took notice of his friend's pained expression and became his voice of reason, " We can't just lose hope like that."

Oikawa says nothing but nods.

And a few feet away, both Kindaichi and Kunimi had their troubles. Kindaichi struggles to keep it together, but all he wanted to do was run through Miyagi to find Kageyama, to apologize. And Kunimi was trying not to scream because he should have done something; he should have done anything to keep Kageyama and Kindaich from splitting apart.

All of the Ex-players from Kitagawa Daiichi were drowning in regret.

_______________________

Yachi hasn't left her room for days. She spent her time crying against her pillow or calling friends to see if they got any news about her team's whereabouts. Kiyoko and Takeda had checked on her, and even her mom stood home to keep her company. But it wasn't enough to make Yachi feel better. Because she felt like this was her fault.

Why?

That's because Yachi knew something was going to happen to her friends. She knew that they would go missing because she had dreamt about it. And yet, she didn't think anything about it, just believing it was just a weird dream. But she should have known better since this wasn't the first time she dreamt of the future. Yachi should have listened to the sighs, seen that it was one of those dreams, listened to the nagging feeling. But she didn't, and now her friends were missing.

Crying was the only thing she could do for making all those stupid mistakes.

__________________________

Miwa hasn't cried this much since Kazuyo passing. She can't lose her brother now; she refuses to lose another person she loves. Miwa begged to god to protect her baby brother.

She sat alone with other parents from Karasuno, all worried about their missing children. Miwa's parents would've been here if not for their business trip, but they were rushing back to japan the last she heard, which is good because she doesn't want to be alone.

" Hello, is it alright if we sit here?" Miwa jolts at the sudden appearance of two people, much younger than the other people here.

" Sure, I don't mind," She made room for the two, and they thank her.

" So, are you perhaps Tobio's family member? You two look alike, twins?" The blonde woman spoke while the male chuckles, and Miwa was shocked to hear that they Knew her brother.

" Yeah, he's my baby brother; I'm assuming you guys are here for-" She trails off because Miwa didn't know if she sounded rude.

The blond male smiles weakly, " my name is Tsukishima Akiteru, and this is Tanaka Saeko. Our little brothers are also on the team. "

Miwa nods, not knowing what to say.

But Saeko grins at the two quiet ones, " Don't mope around; we need to have faith in our siblings, right. I know Ryu is strong enough to protect himself and his friends. Tobio and Kei also seem like capable people to me, so have faith. I say we stay together so that no one will grieve alone."

At Saeko's jaunty attitude, both Miwa and Akiteru laugh. This woman just made Miwa feel ten-times better.  
_____________________

Lurking in the shadows stood a man. He grins wickedly at the chaos that he created. The endless years of planning were paying off, and he soon shall get his revenge against the people of Japan.

" You who wronged me shall be terminated."


	23. What are we?

( April 5th, Friday, 2013)

  
Hinata went to sleep like usual. Surrounded by his friends, he's tucked beneath Kageyama's arm. It was safe and warm until it was not. It was like a sudden chilly air blew past him, causing goosebumps to form on his bare skin; his surroundings turned cold and dense, which made Hinata uneasy. And reopening his eyes, he shot up from the floor, not expecting what he saw.

Eyes roam the area with uncertainty, not knowing what's going on. Because Hinata Shouyou wasn't in his room, instead, he found himself in a void, with nothing but white surrounding him. His friends were missing, as no one lay by his side.

"I-Is this a dream?" He mutters as he tries to stand but failed, "Eh?"

I can't move, Hinata's thoughts and panics. Looking down, he notices nothing that kept him at bay, no chains nor straps. He was free yet couldn't move a muscle. Hinata sat cross-legged on the floor, with no way to escape.

"Hinata Shouyou, we have been waiting for you."

The small boy jolts in surprise; fear and anxiety spread within his chest as a ghostly voice spoke. Trembling, Hinata turns left to right to seek the owner of the voice. But he could find nothing. His breathing turns into short huffs, and Hinata couldn't will his body to stop quivering in fear. The voice laughs at his fright, and Hinata notices, the sound was closer than before. And it scared him.

"I'm. Am. Right. Behind. You~" Someone whispers near Hinata's ear; an overwhelming presence stood behind him. It causes Hinata to shiver in fright.

The said person laughed and began to walk in front of Hinata, and he stares at legs covered in white pants, then at the white T-Shirt. Slowly. Hinata's eyes trail to the face, staring at the grin which shows rows of sharp teeth, then at glowing amber eyes that stare back. Lastly, to the wild mess of hair, the bright color orange, like his own. The one who stood before Hinata was no other than himself. Hinata gasps at the sight and begins to think that this was just a dream after all.

The Hinata look-alike sat down, mimicking Hinata's stance. Now they sat across from each other, one having a wicked grin and the additional glaring right back. Neither spoke for a few seconds before the wicked one said, "Hinata Shouyou, we are glad to meet with you."

"What do you want with me?" Hinata finally got his voice back and glares at this imposter. The other redhead grin even more comprehensively, "To explain who we and those who hunt you are. You think that your power came from nowhere?"

Hinata's eyes widen at his double explanation. He doesn't know what to think about this, and he mostly believes this was some sleep paralysis. He doesn't want to believe that this was real; none of this sounds real.

"We assure you that we are real, you can say that we are what you call a Parasite. We live in your brain, feed off your memories and knowledge until we grow. We are a parasite that gives Hinata Shouyou, the gift you seek most because we want to live."

The imposter tilts its head, putting a finger to its chin. And Hinata couldn't wrap his head around this new information; he couldn't understand how he had a parasite in his brain. How was that even possible? He can't think of anything, but then again, Hinata had witnessed much-unexplained stuff. Like giant bugs, humanoid creatures, and their own powers manifesting. Everything that happened to him and his friends was crazy, so adding this to the list shouldn't be unnatural. But it did creep him out that the Parasite has an intelligence of its own.

"A-And you telling me this, why. Just why me?" Hinata just wanted to know why the Parasite is talking to him and why now after all this time. Why would it bother him out of all of his team?

The imposter grins, "We just want to warn you, we do not want to die."

And Hinata tilts his head, "So you are saying that you don't want me to die, because that means you'll die?"

"Good to see that we come to understand each other, Hinata Shouyou. Be careful, we sense a danger ahead, you must get stronger to protect us. Oh, and make sure to warn the others about your powers."

"What? Danger and our powers?" He wanted answers but couldn't get any when the Hinata look-alike began to fade, "Now it's time to wake up." 

The imposter smiles. And Hinata wanted to say something, but the sudden feeling of discomfort washed over him. Eyes trail down to himself, and he notices the white floor was swallowing him. 

"This is just a dream! This is just a dream! This is just a dream-"

"Hinata!? Wake up!?"

Brown eyes opened to meet sapphire blue. Hinata felt like his lungs were on fire, and he felt tears roll down his face. Kageyama had him in his arms while Yamaguchi was by their side. Both look out of place, hair messy and drool sticking to their face. Fortunately, the rest of them were still in a deep sleep. Yamaguchi insistently took the smaller boy in his arms. Once he awakens, there, Hinata sniffles and whines, not knowing how to feel about anything. Kageyama came closer until he had his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder while the Setter rubs Hinata's back. And they stayed like this until the smaller teen began to calm down.

By the time Hinata calmed down, some had awoken from their slumber. With Tsukishima slowly raising first, he senses that something was wrong with his fellow first-years. Hinata and the two stare at Tsukishima, who presents a brow at them, feeling the tension. Soon Sugawara and Asahi wake to see the three first-years huddle together and know that something was wrong.

Tsukishima moves first and puts a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, "What happened?"

Sugawara and Asahi went near Yamaguchi, "Did something happen, Hinata?"

"I had this weird dream, b-but I don't think it was a dream though. It felt real and I definitely felt like something was off with it. I couldn't move and this creature just came to me. It was scary." 

"Maybe you was dealing with sleep paralysis," Tsukishima explains as he sat by their side. 

But Hinata shook his head; he knew what he saw. And he knew that this wasn't just some dream, it was a warning, he just don't know what. If the Parasite was right, then something is going to happen in the future. 

"Get the team, we need to discuss something important." Hinata stares at the group with such a severe look that made everyone shudder.  
_______________________________________

Everyone gathered in a circle; a few were still sleepy but knew to stay quiet. It was dark, and all cameras are off for a daily reboot, so none need to worry about being spied on. Daichi was confused by the sudden wake-up call but didn't question Sugawara. There, he listens to Hinata as he explains the details of his dream.

"Wait! So we have parasites in our brains?" Tanaka spoke in disgust, and he put a hand to his head as if he could feel the Parasite.

"And they warned you about this up-coming danger?" Asahi frowns and reaches out for Nishinoya's hand.

Hinata nods at the both of them, "yup."

Everyone stayed silent after that until Daichi sighs at the new knowledge. To sum up, the scientist used a drug on them containing a parasite that settled in their brains. But they involved and now as a will of its own. And somehow senses danger ahead, so it warned Hinata because it didn't want to die?

"Wait, just wait a minute. A parasite can't just developed an intelligence like that. It's impossible. Look, a Parasite is something that stick to the host and feeds off them. It don't give them powers or voices in their head." Tsukishima speaks and crosses his arms.

Then Hinata glares at him, "Maybe it's a new type of Parasite or something. You know something the government tried to hide. Or it's something that was hidden until know. You never know. Besides, after all the shit you seen so far, are you actually not going to believe in this?"

"Shouyou might be right though. Do any of you knew about the deer corpses that kept roaming the woods from twenty years ago? They were dead but alive. My dad was studying them, trying to explain why the corpses was still moving until the deer's all disappeared. Then they were wipe from history, so not a lot of people knew they existed." Nishinoya points out.

And Kageyama nods, "I talk to the scientist too. All they told me was that it was some type of drug they gotten twenty years ago."

Tsukishima gave Kageyama a disbelief look for socializing with those bastards. Still, Kageyama pointedly ignores him, "So maybe this is all tied to the deer's having the Parasite and the scientist took them. Then they been studying them for twenty years, creating all these monsters until they took us."

"It sounds possible," Daichi says as he scratches his neck, "look, we honestly don't know what's going on, so lets all go back to sleep before the reboot is finished."

"Yes!" They all agreed before moving back to their positions.

Daichi nods happily, getting ready to walk back to his spot on the floor when Kageyama caught his attention. The boy looks pale and stared at something behind him.

"Um, Sugawara-San?"

At his boyfriend's name, Daichi quickly turns around, and his eyes widen.


	24. Adventure!

Everyone from Karasuno was hanging around their room, tired. None moved from their self-made bed on the floor, all scattered around. It was the most tiring day they had so far. However, nothing happened during the morning or afternoon. Most were sent out to take some lessons, like learning languages and strategies. Which was preferable compare to the torture.

Kageyama rolls to his side, sliding so he’s closer to Yamaguchi, who was playing with his fingers. His redhead friend senses his movement and crawls to bury himself behind Kageyama's back. Then there's Tsukishima, who lay not too far from the other first-years. He had his eyes close, most likely trying to focus on controlling his mind-reading abilities. In the far corner, Tanaka and Nishinoya were in the middle of intense thumb war. Neither would surrender. Ennoshita was lying flat on his back, counting sheep. At the same time, both Kinoshita and Narita were busy trying to kick each other. Asahi sat near Nishinoya, watching his boyfriend determined to win against his friend. Sugawara lay on Daichi's firm thighs, humming as his boyfriend played with his hair.

It was tranquil, and most prefer it to stay this way. But none could get what they wanted.

The faint sound of heels clattering against the tiled floor reaches Hinata’s ears. Which caused the redhead to pull away from Kageyama, and returned, got the other's attention. 

” What is it, Hinata?” Sugawara asks as he raises from Daichi’s thighs.

” Footsteps?” Hinata glares at the door, pulling himself to his feet. Everyone else quickly follows, gathering together in the middle of the room.

Once the door opens, Shiraki enters with her stupid notepad. But that wasn't what got the boy's attention; it's the man that came after Shiraki. He was tall and lean, with messy, dirty-blond hair. His eyes were narrowed, and his lips put on a thin smile. And Karasuno knew him well. Honestly, it would be hard to forget someone who shows up every day now.

After all, this man, Akihiro-San, was a therapist. 

At first, when he visited out of the blue, no one would trust him. Sugawara was the most hostile and had always kept Daichi close to him. But as the day went, Tsukishima, out of all people, was the one who opened up to the therapist. Because their salty boy chose to trust Akihiro, Kageyama began to relax around him. And since their Setter trusted him, Hinata began to chatter with the man. Soon enough, Akihiro had everyone's trust.

So seeing him now made everyone relax. Because the only reason he would show up is for a therapy lesson.

” Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun, could I see you both.” He smiles kindly at the boys, calling them by their given names.

Hinata nods happily while Kageyama grunts. They both follow the kind man down the hall, moving away from Shiraki and the others. And it didn't take them long to reach a room similar to what a Therapist would have: a desk and a sofa with many paintings surrounding them. It was even a few doors away from their room.

Sitting down, the children wait for Akihiro to set things up.

” So, anything you want to talk about?” 

Both boys glance at each other before Hinata spoke,” Well, yesterday was pretty crazy; you should have been there!”

Akihiro tilts his head, ” So what happened?”

” Where do we begin, ” Kageyama mutters before remembering everything that happened to him and his team.

_____________________________________

( Yesterday )

“ Um, Sugawara-San?” Kageyama's eyes widened as his upperclassman disappeared. But as soon as he went missing, he showed up again, behind the group. 

“ Eh, why are you teleporting,” Daichi asks worriedly as he tries to reach for Sugawara's hand. But the grey-haired boy teleported again, this time on top of one of the beds. All stared at the boy in disbelief; even Sugawara looked confused at the sudden teleportation. But before anyone could question him, Sugawara teleported once more.

Eyes trail the room in search of their Setter before finding him on Asahi shoulders, “ What the-”

And again, he disappears until finding him underneath the bed, “ hell is this!”

“ Maybe this was what the parasite was warning me of, about our powers acting up,” Hinata explains as he watches Sugawara teleport once more.

“ Then will all our powers act up?” Kinoshita asked from his spot on the floor. 

“ yea-” Hinata turns his head to face Kinoshita until his eyes widen, “ Wait, where are you!?”

Everyone turns to see that Kinoshita was indeed missing, or mostly turned invisible. Kinoshita looks at everyone who was trying to search for him, “ You gotta be kidding me? And I invisible now.”

“ Yeah, and I’m on the fucking ceiling. Deal with it.” Soon Narita's voice spoke up, and everyone looked up to see the said boy with his back to the ceiling, facing his teammates. He looked annoyed and tired,

But what got everyone was when Tsukishima stared at Nishinoya, “ Oh come on, why are you stripping in this chaos.”

Nishinoya looked confused before his eyes trail down to see that his clothes were indeed missing. And instead was on the floor, “ What the! How did that happen!?”

He gathered his missing clothes, but once his fingers graze the fabric, it phases through them. But that wasn’t the worst part; to everyone's surprise, it was when Nishinoya’s feet began to phase through the floor. Until his body was swallowed by it, and the boy was no longer above land. Everyone started to panic, mostly Asahi, as he tried to remove blankets and pillows out of the way to find him. With the sudden appearance of small animals, that was called by Asahi, helping. 

“ Nishi-” Sugawara shouts as he appears by Ennoshita's side, scaring the poor boy, before moving across the room, “ Noya!?”

“ I’m here!” Nishinoya suddenly shouts, and they all turn to see their naked Libero, phased through a very distributed Tanaka. 

The bald teen went pale and started screaming. Nishinoya started screaming too before being sucked by the ground again. And poor Tanaka shudders and leans on the dresser by a bed, his fingers brushing against a cup, and instantly regrets his actions. Because now, the cup was multiplying, and all fell from the dresser to the floor. It seems that everyone's powers were going Hayward. And to prove that point, Yamaguchi began to lose control of his telekinesis, and things within 5 feet of him began to float until they join Narita on the ceiling, including Yamaguchi himself.

“ Oh, hey Yamaguchi, how is it hanging?” Narita greets the boy who joined him. Yamaguchi returns the greeting before watching the chaos beneath him where Hinata was freaking out because everything that he was grabbing was breaking.

The redhead was shouting and didn’t know what to do. He was afraid that if he touches anyone, then he’ll break them, “ Oh my god! Kageyama, what do I do!?” 

“ Hinata, calm down,” Kageyama growls and touches his best friend's shoulder before Hinata could do something stupid. But just as he came into contact with his friend, Hinata collapsed. This shocks Kageyama as he catches the boy and checks on him, to find that he was sleeping. Right there, Kageyama realizes that he manipulated Hinata's mind to make him fall asleep.

Then there's Daichi, who wants to maintain order, but once his illusions started appearing, he knew that he’d have to focus on himself. At the same time, Ennoshita was healing anything near him, like the dead fly or the wounded rat that Asahi brought to their room.

Lastly, Tsukishima was in the corner, not knowing what to do, because he wasn’t having trouble with his power. He has been trying to take control of it since the beginning. But no one had problems controlling their gifts until now, though he still doesn’t know how to help.

“ Make this stop!?” everyone shouts.

_________________________________

(Back to the present)

“ I see-” Akihiro chuckled, “ It would of seem that all of you had quite the adventure.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and scoff, “ You can say that again.”

The man chuckled again before his face turned serious. And both boys shared a grin because they knew something that the people here don’t know. They all knew that Akihiro was on their side. They knew that the Therapist was trying to get them out; he wanted them to be free. So once the man loses his cheery attitude, Kageyama and Hinata know that Akihiro has some news about their escape plans.

“ I’m in the middle of hacking the system and should be able to order a four hours reboot soon. Just stay strong for three more weeks. But you boys need to plan on how to take the collars off yourselves and escape out the laboratory on your own.” Akihiro told the boys, who nodded at the explanation. 

“ It's about time to free the caged crows,” Hinata says as he stood to leave the room. With Kageyama nodding in agreement before following his smaller friend.


End file.
